


The best

by TheZ1337



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom Kylo, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-08-27 14:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8405602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheZ1337/pseuds/TheZ1337
Summary: How Kylo Ren and Armitage Hux became evil space boyfriends before the destruction of Starkiller Base.





	1. Chapter 1

Those who don't make time for their personal health will have to make time for illness later, that's what Hux's father always told him. Raised as an army brat and academy trained meant that oh-five hundred found him in one of the many Officer’s equipment rooms aboard the Resurgent-class Battlecruiser that hovered over Starkiller Base. Hux tried to get there at the same time every cycle but sometimes he couldn't quite drag himself out of bed when his alarm went off.

He went through a series of repetitive exercises, including a 10-minute jog to break up the monotony of his routine. There were only three treadmills in this particular room and he preferred the one on the left. He also preferred to jog when nobody else was on the machines. It allowed him to clear his head so he could run without having to think, but if somebody was next to him he concentrated on his posture and that made for a less efficient workout.

Recently he had gained a running partner almost every morning. He wasn't sure who it was, since they didn't talk. The man was an early riser too, and was always in the gym before Hux got there. Impossibly tall with black hair, or was it brown? He'd seen the man’s face before, but for the life of him he couldn't remember what it looked like. He was pretty sure the soldier had a small birth mark above his left eye, or was it his right? Come to think of it, he didn't even know the man’s name or rank. Hux made a mental note to ask him the following morning.

But he only remembered he hadn't actually gotten a good look at the man’s face a week later. He noted to make a note - again - and then a few more weeks passed and he never really thought about the man's face. Until one day when they finally spoke.

It was like every other morning and the stranger was already on the middle treadmill. For some reason, Hux didn't really mind as he muttered a, "'morning soldier." Had he ever said two words to the man? He couldn't recall.

"Soldier?"

Hux was suddenly pulled out of the haze he normally found himself in when he was around the dark haired man. He blinked twice, finally actually looking at the man’s face and he committed it to memory.

"Yes, why, what’s your rank soldier?" Hux punched in some numbers on the treadmill but didn't start it yet.

Kylo couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. "Confrontational even when you're not in uniform, General."

"You didn't answer my question, soldier." He straightened up and squared his jaw. He let the title hang in the air as a question in it of itself.

"Normally, General, you call me Commander Ren." Kylo had half a mind to tell him sarcastically to enjoy his workout, but he decided against it. Kylo turned and left the gym. Hux's expression didn't change when Kylo said it, but Hux was struck with the realization that it was the first time he was aware of seeing Kylo without his helmet. In fact, he'd seen Kylo dozens of times now without his helmet and he had never said a word to Hux. Now he was angry; he felt betrayed. Kylo hadn't even removed his helmet when Snoke introduced them, he'd just stood there at Snoke’s feet like an attack dog. Hux went through the motions but his entire workout was ruined. There was only one way to get back at Kylo.

* * *

General Hux knocked on Kylo Ren's door sometime late in to their shared night cycle and was surprised when the door actually opened. He was met with cold gust of wind and was glad he'd kept his gloves on with his uniform. The room was sparsely decorated with simple carpeting and no window. Hux took in the entire room without looking around, observing out of the corner of his eyes since he didn't want to seem interested in Kylo's personal quarters. There was a recliner with square arms and sides. There was a matching ottoman underneath it, and the chair faced what looked like a dining chair with no arms. There was also a desk with a datapad on it. He'd never seen Kylo use the datapad and it made him angry that he even had one.

The ceiling had inlaid lights that were dimmed, and there was a small rectangular table against the wall next to the door. On it was an insta-tea maker and some small items. Underneath the table was a basket and a spot where Kylo's intimidating mask rested staring at Hux, or atleast that's how it felt. There were three dura-steel doors in the room; one led to the hallway outside, the other to a small refresher and a third led to the bedroom.

Hux didn't look into the bedroom but could tell from the worn fabric of the arm chair that Kylo most likely didn't sleep in his bed.  It was a weird thing, thinking about the Knight, normally so intimidating and sounding so mechanical, sleeping under some blankets. He guessed the bed was big enough for two like his own but remained useless. That's when Hux made the distinctive decision not to think about Kylo Ren's bed.

"General," Kylo stood up from the recliner as if he’d been waiting for Hux. Hux approved of the chairs clean lines; it must have been custom ordered which meant it was most likely considered contraband.  He could just imagine the satisfaction of confiscating it just because he could.  He smirked.

"Commander." He held up a new bottle of whiskey and two small glasses. "Nightcap?”

Kylo nodded and motioned to the mostly bare desk. Hux poured them out two servings on the desk and handed one glass to Kylo. It was at this point when he allowed himself to visibly glance around the room. It was purposely plain and unimpressive. Kylo took a seat in the comfy chair, staring at the gold liquid in the glass.

"To what do I owe the pleasure, General?"

"I figured that if we're going to be co-commanders, we ought to get to know each other, don't you think?" He said nonchalantly. Hux took a seat in the dining chair and crossed his ankle over his knee. He swirled the whiskey slightly before he took a small sip. "So, Kylo," his tone condescendingly disdainful as he glanced down to rest his glass on his knee before looking back up. Hux had the air of somebody who was comfortable reclining over late-night chatter and strong drinks. He made himself comfortable. "How long have you been training with Supreme Leader Snoke?"

"A few years. And you, you're academy trained?" He steered the conversation away from his own training.

"Yes, I was trained at the Arkanis Academy as a child. After the civil war though, my father took over much of my education and well, you know the rest."

Kylo nodded, but only because he understood enough not to ask about Hux's time in the Unknown Regions. He knew the origins of the First Order, and that was enough.

A silence fell between the men and a small smile slid across Hux’s face. Kylo Ren was never one to waste words or speak very much at all. _Why did I think it was going to be any different?_

"You have your own craft, Kylo. How skilled are you as a pilot?"

"Skilled enough, why?" Kylo wasn’t sure where this discussion was going. His hands rested on the arms of the recliner, resting the glass on the arm.

"Have you heard of the Conrad technique? It's a bit obscure… And it really works better with the Gen-6's than our shuttles but I studied it extensively at the Academy.”

He spent the rest of their drink explaining the intricacies of obscure flying techniques, eager to discuss them with someone who was unfamiliar but interested in what he was talking about.

* * *

"Is this going to be an every-cycle type of thing?" Kylo sounded annoyed and it thrilled Hux to have gotten under his skin.

"Only when we're both on the ship." Hux passed Kylo a glass of whiskey several nights later, and resumed his reclined position. It pleased him to know he was annoying Kylo but he hid how smug he felt about it.

"Besides, do you have anything else pressing to do for the next half hour?"

Kylo sat across from Hux in a tight long sleeve black shirt and black sweatpants, bare toes curled under his feet. He felt naked without the normal layers of clothing between him and... well, anybody actually, not just Hux. He tried not to fidget.

"You're obviously fond of your time at the Academy, General. Tell me about it."

Hux couldn't help but let out a light chuckle and Kylo saw him smile genuinely for the first time ever. It looked unnatural on his face and rightfully so; being General of the First Order was stressful and Hux had no hobbies besides First Order business. As soon as he laughed Hux knew he shouldn't have had a glass back in his room before knocking on Kylo’s door, but he'd needed liquid courage to force himself to get to know Kylo better. "Well," he shifted in his chair, smoothing out his pants leg to give his other hand something to do.

"I had a friend at the Academy, Chris. Now I guess he goes by Christoph but that’s beside the point. So Chris was a lot like me; driven, dedicated, eager to prove himself. So naturally, we made everything a competition. Well one night I challenged him to see who could run more laps. We must have been, oh fourteen or so. The only free time we had to go to the track field was after lights out.

"So of course we snuck out of the barracks and as we're - they have these spotlights right that roam the grounds from the guard tower. In order to get to the track field itself, you kind of have to dodge these lights. It was ridiculous. Anyways, by the time we got to the track field, we were already out of breath. And neither of us brought any water or anything, so of course Chris sprints off and I ran right after him." Hux couldn't help but laugh again. It had been a long time since he thought of Chris, and even longer since he'd laughed. He'd almost forgotten what it sounded like when he wasn’t laughing out of spite or frustration.

"Well, needless to say," he took a small sip of his drink and he looked away from Kylo. "We got caught, and they made us do ten extra laps each day for a week."

"That's why you like the treadmill." Kylo stated, feeling awkward for not saying anything. He caught himself feeling awkward, and that made him even more uncomfortable; Kylo understood every facet of his body and mind and he was always comfortable in his own skin. He didn't like the way Hux made him feel awkward without even saying a word to him. He downed the rest of his drink.

"Absolutely," he smiled in to his cup, Chris’s face flashing in his memory.

"And what happened to Chris?"

Hux paused for a moment, eyes turned down before he too finished his drink in one large gulp.

"He lost his ambition.” Hux breathed in. “Last I heard he was working on one of the Outer Rim Planets currying packages."

Kylo picked up on the disappointment in Hux's tone, but Hux was up and out of his seat before Kylo could ask any other questions.


	2. Chapter 2

A few weeks passed before Hux stopped in to Kylo's quarters for a drink. Several teams were busy excavating a vein of crystals on Starkiller Base and Hux had been overseeing the project. There were supply orders to track, troops to train and an entire planet to build. General Hux was kept very busy, but was pleased with the pace of the work on the planet so far. He hardly noticed when a small notification came across his datapad telling him Kylo Ren had requested clearance to return to the Finalizer. He granted clearance, and made a note to visit later. Hopefully Kylo hadn't drank all the whiskey that he left with him.

At twenty-three and a half Hux knocked on Kylo's door before he straightened his shoulders and held his hands firmly behind his back. If anybody walked by in the corridor, he wanted to look like he was standing outside Kylo Ren's door because of official business, not because it was a social call. He knew Kylo was in his room, and grew impatient after only a few seconds. He buzzed again and there was no sound.

 _I know you're in there_ , he whispered in his head. He didn't know for sure if Kylo could hear his thoughts. He didn't quite know the parameters of people who were force-sensitive, but he could swear sometimes Kylo said exactly what Hux had been thinking a split second before he could say it. So he assumed Kylo could hear him. And when the durasteel door still didn't open, he grew more irritated. He punched in the override code to Kylo's room and the door slid open. He stepped in and let his eyes adjust to the dim lighting.

"You heard me ringing and couldn’t be bothered to tell me to leave, or open the door?"

He glanced around and saw the whiskey bottle open on the desk, the lid lay discarded on the floor. The bottle looked as full as it had last time he'd had a drink with Kylo. He let his eyes scan the room, noting the refresher light was on and he could see the edge of a towel on the floor. His eyes finally found Kylo sitting in his usual chair, but he was in an awful state.

He sat with one foot resting on the ottoman, and was only wearing black sweatpants. He had a large cut that was crudely stitched across his lower abdomen, and his left hand was swollen and bruised. He looked exhausted, eyes puffy from lack of sleep and it was clear Hux had woken him up when he'd entered.

"Geezus Ren," he immediately walked over to Kylo who raised his head, sleepy eyes opening. He was almost relieved to see a familiar face.

"Hux," he sounded desperate, like he needed something.

"Why didn't you go to the medbay? Here, let me-"

He made a motion to grab Kylo's arm to help him to his feet, but Kylo recoiled. "No!" He demanded, his voice more coarse than usual.

"Why not? Don't be ridiculous, you need to be seen by a doctor."

"I'll heal," his body relaxed back in to his chair as he held up a hand and the whiskey bottle floated past Hux and into Kylo's hand.

Hux stood almost flabbergasted at Kylo's behavior. But he also understood it. Kylo had stitched himself up, and because he was force-sensitive he would heal faster than a normal human. Hux conceded.

"Well if you're going to drink, at least use a glass." He grabbed one of the glasses off the table by the door and had a sneaking suspicion the other one was on the refresher sink. When he peeked in, he found the glass covered with a bloody handprint, and there was more blood spit in the sink. He wondered how painful it would be to re-grow teeth, if he could even do that, but immediately put that thought out of his mind. He took off his gloves and washed the glass, not the least bit put off by the blood. He then poured out two fingers of whiskey in each glass, giving Kylo the one from the refresher.

As Hux placed the glass back in Kylo's hand, he seemed to wake up and Hux realized he was passing in and out of consciousness. Could he just leave his co-commander here in this state? He didn't want to, but Kylo made it clear he wasn’t going to go with him to the medbay. What would he tell Leader Snoke? The truth, obviously. Hux knew after this he was going to report immediately to Snoke on the status of his apprentice. Hux took a small sip of his drink.

"Tell me about Chris," Kylo muttered, his head lolling from the side to upright, eyes opening halfway to look at Hux.

A soft smile crawled across Hux’s face, the same one he always got when talking about Chris. But he was looking at Kylo when he smiled, not averting his gaze like he usually did. "Well, let’s see."

He realized he was about to tell Kylo Ren a bedtime story, and for some reason he didn't feel like teasing Kylo about it. It was obviously Kylo needed sleep and that Hux had definitely overstepped his bounds. So he spoke softly, letting Kylo drift in and out.

"Well when Chris entered the academy, he was a twig. We all kind of were, but he was very small; short and scrawny. So we used to tease him, but a few weeks in to our first trimester, there was this flagpole. And nobody had ever been able to get the flag down..."

Hux left out many details, realizing that every time he stopped to think of what to say next, Kylo immediately woke up to take a sip of his drink. He would then promptly doze off as soon as Hux continued talking, so Hux tried not to make too many breaks in his story. When he was done, Kylo woke up and glanced at his empty glass. "Don't worry about it," Hux said in a whisper.

He was feeling drowsy, and he had a sneaking suspicion it wasn’t the dim lights and the alcohol, but rather the air Kylo was letting off. Hux stood up and took Kylo's glass gently from his hand, putting both of them and the whiskey bottle back on the table by the door. Kylo's hand clenched shut and he jerked awake, thinking he'd dropped the glass. He saw Hux across the room and relaxed again, every wire frayed in his brain. Hux clicked off the 'fresher light to let Kylo fall asleep in the hazy dimness of the room that reminded him of the minutes just after sunset. Hux quietly left the room, and immediately went to Snoke.

* * *

"Supreme Leader, Kylo Ren has returned from his mission." There was nothing so humbling to a man as powerful as Hux than to be staring up at the impossibly tall hologram of Snoke and being able to feel the power radiating off him.

"Kylo Ren was to report to me immediately."

"Kylo Ren has been injured. I daresay he needs to rest before he reports to you."

Snoke paused, and Hux hated waiting to know what he was going to say. He hated bringing bad news to Snoke, and could always tell when it was received poorly because Snoke would inject these long pauses in to the conversation.  
 

"Unacceptable," he said slowly. "Bring Kylo Ren to me when he wakes."

"Yes, Supreme Leader."

* * *

Once he was back in his room, Hux set a meeting with Kylo Ren. The alarm on his datapad would ring at oh-sixhundred for a meeting at oh-six-thirty. He titled the meeting,

_"Report to Supreme Leader”_

He added a follow-up so that when Kylo turned off the alarm, Hux would get a notice that the alarm had at least woken him up. Whether he stayed awake and got to report to Snoke was another story, but Hux had done all he could. Later that day Hux pretended to ignore the limp Kylo was trying to hide. Nobody mentioned it.


	3. Chapter 3

On some distant planet where the days were too hot and the nights were too cold, a large hangar that had enough bays for ten shuttles and two interstellar spaceships was boarding half of all the vessels. They were being boarded with passengers who were going to be flown to all regions of the Galaxy. Some were going to Jakku, a distant desert planet on the Outer Rim. One ship was headed to the First Order's Star Destroyer but it was all very classified. Many of the rest were headed to planets for work, both white and blue collar.

Jake Elex loosened his collar at the stifling heat as he walked in to the hangar. With the heat of the whirring engines and the heat of the day, he didn't even want to think about the temperature. His head felt hazy until the emblem of the First Order cleared the fog. He felt a chill run down his spine, or maybe that was sweat.

It was painted on to the side of a very dusty looking interstellar ship but when he looked at the number where it was docked, he realized that he wasn't going to be onboard. No, it was parked in spot #4 and the ship he was assigned to was in #7. He watched the men and women boarding and the jealousy welled up in his stomach.

He wore the same uniform as them and held the same loyalty as them but he was going to be sent to planet who-gives-a-crap to do some wholly unfulfilling work for the First Order. Suddenly he was infuriated and whether it was the heat or out of sheer spite for the position he'd been assigned, he put his bag on the conveyor for dock #4 and stood behind a long line of people.

Slowly their passes were checked and scanned by one of two Storm Troopers. He couldn't imagine how hot they must have been in those uniforms; his brown hair was already weighed down by the droplets of sweat on his scalp. The line slowly marched forward and Jake began to get nervous. There were half a dozen people ahead of him, then four, then two.

What was he doing he asked himself and told himself that this was ridiculous. They would never let him on the ship. Besides, he had no room or job assignment on the Starship! This was ridiculous he told himself again; even if they matched his brown eyes with his photo after they scanned it, they would surely point him in the direction of the correct ship. He was just about to open his mouth to apologize, try to rectify his mistake and act like he'd gotten lost.

"Cleared, next." Came the mechanical voice of the Storm Trooper.

Jake slowly took back his pass and tried to hide the look of surprise from his face. It must have been the heat that let the Storm Trooper pass over where Jake was assigned. His hand began to shake as he slipped his pass back into his pocket and boarded the ship, eyes widening as he stared around. Everyone on the transport ship looked like him; common office workers, plain Order-issued uniforms, hats on and hair up in tight buns. He took a seat next to two people who were chatting lightly with each other. He looked around, fearful that everyone might know each other but it seemed like most of the other people were in the same position as him. Well, he assumed none of the rest had snuck on board a First Order ship but they all looked unfamiliar with their fellow soldiers. He clutched his hands in his lap tightly as the doors closed.

It was only a twenty minute flight to base, but it was through light speed so everybody was instructed to buckle up. Two storm troopers sat at the back of the shuttle on the seats that lined the walls, and two sat at the front. There were a few empty seats and Jake was both glad that they hadn't had a plus one on the shuttle, and terrified that he was actually on his way.

As soon as the engines started, the temperature dropped a comfortable amount and they couldn't hear much over the roar. Soon they traveled past stars and galaxies, coming out of hyperspace just in time to dock on the Star Destroyer that loomed ominously over the icy Starkiller Base. Once they landed, Jake gulped hard and said a silent goodbye to his freedom.

He was sure they'd been notified that unauthorized personnel had boarded the shuttle. The doors opened and four storm troopers greeted the new employees, but only because they flanked a well-decorated Officer.

"Welcome to you all, follow me." They filed out slowly from the ship and all of them looked up in awe of the brilliance of the hangar. Everything was highly polished and the black shone brilliantly under white lights. T.I.E Fights were lined up perfectly in rows and every uniformed officer they saw would pass inspection with flying colors.

They followed where they were told to go, and slowly each person was filter through the hangar and in to the belly of the beast. There were nine office workers and they were all pointed in the direction of a small desk with an average looking soldier sitting behind it. And behind him was a Storm Trooper, gun in hand.

The man behind the desk began taking people's passes as they formed a line and directed people where to go to find their room assignments and other pertinent information. Jake made himself last in line and when he finally stepped forward, the soldier demanded, "Pass."

Jake handed over his pass and the man scanned it. The computer emitted a small, annoying beep that sounded like an error message. Jake stared at the man, who scanned it again. Then a third time. He looked at the pass in his hand and flipped it over, checking the barcode on the back. He scanned it once more and the machine beeped at him.

"Your name."

"Jake Elex."

"Your badge number."

"000-855194"

The man looked down at the pass, then back up, then down and back up, checking Jake's face with the picture on his pass.

"Well Elex I don't know why your pass isn't scanning but I'll help you get everything in order. What department were you assigned?"

His mouth had gone dry but with some trouble he cleared his throat, "Human Resources."

The man checked and assigned Jake a room on the 14th level. He entered all the information, scanned Jake's pass to transfer the information before he handed it back.

"Here you are Elex, everything should be in order now. If you take the elevator up to level 14 you'll find your room and a map to your department should be uploaded on the datapad in your quarters."

"Thank you," he took his pass, clutched it too tightly and forced himself to put one foot in front of the other until he was standing in front of the elevator. He clicked the button and waited.

 _Oh shit, oh shit_ , he repeated in his head as he waited extremely impatiently for any one of the three elevators. The Storm Trooper from behind the desk joined him, standing silently next to Jake.

 _Shit_. The elevator dinged and he got in, still holding his pass in his hand. He clicked the button for 14, and the Trooper followed him. He clicked the button for level 17.

Jake could have fainted when that bright number lit up, and he shared a very uncomfortable ride with a very silent Storm Trooper. He got out of the elevator on level 14 and walked in to a very silent hall. He went to his room, scanned his pass and the door opened. Jake had two other bunk mates, and one on the way but he didn't mind having to share. Cramped quarters were the last thing on his mind.

* * *

General Hux, Commander Ren and several Storm Troopers took a shuttle to Starkiller Base. A ravine had been carved out for a staging area where Hux would declare war on the New Republic. But that was still many months away. For now there were other things to attend to and Kylo's nervous energy was already bothering Hux before they even landed. A pilot and copilot took them down to the planet, and four storm troopers accompanied them. There were several thousand men on the planet dredging trenches and hooking up generators. The planet was still covered in snow and ice and Hux wrapped himself in his freshly pressed great coat, the First Order's symbol embellished on the front of his cap.

Kylo Ren gave off a nervous energy all morning and Hux was at wits end, and it wasn't even lunch yet. After a tour of the fourth generator concluded, Hux excused himself for a smoke break. It wasn't something he was proud of, but the nicotine calmed his nerves. His electronic cigarette was only about the size of a pen and he pulled it out from his inside coat pocket as he stepped out in to the blustery day. The clouds hung over thick and dark. He stuck the cigarette in his mouth while he buttoned his coat.

He wandered off a few meters, breathing in the cold. He hated the cold, but it was better than being around Kylo Ren. Just as he tapped his cigarette out of habit, the door to what would eventually be an outdoor patio opened. He turned to see Kylo Ren walk towards him and he quickly turned away.

"You smoke, General?"

"Yes. I'm academy trained, remember?" He blew smoke in to the wind that was whipping past. He was unsurprised that Kylo didn't seem to be bracing himself against the cold. After a few seconds, Hux spoke again, "Can I help you with something Ren?"

"You never take smoke breaks," Kylo observed, mechanical voice under his helmet making him sound cross.

"If you need to know the truth, I was trying to get away from your nervous energy. It's put everybody on edge." Kylo Ren didn't answer, so Hux continued. " If you can't calm down, you should go back to the ship."

Kylo tilted his head to the side, contemplating how many storm troopers and workers he'd passed today who could tell he was on edge. He didn't like people being able to feel his moods. And he was suddenly annoyed, which only made it worse because he hated how Hux was suddenly able to get under his skin.

"I don't appreciate being treated like a child."

"Then stop acting like one!" Hux retorted. He was angry at himself for letting Kylo get to him and put him in a bad mood. He was also angry at Kylo Ren for acting like a child when he was unable to control his emotions. But Hux had only a second to be angry before he was brought trembling to his knees with excruciating pain that reached across both his temples.

He dropped his cigarette as he fell to his knees into the snow and pressed his hands to his temples, eyes closed tight as his skull felt like it was split in two with pain. Suddenly all he could hear was a woman screaming and the deep, throbbing pulse of his own heartbeat. He wasn't sure if he cried out or where his cigarette went. He'd never wanted to die before, but he would do anything right now to make the pain stop. It ran the length of his temples, scrambling his sanity and his eyes felt like they were on fire. He could taste the pain in the back of his throat, or was that blood? He couldn't breathe, and he couldn't find the way up. He felt like he was disappearing, like the pain would never end and he was alone to scream through the tangles of his own mind. Then, just as suddenly as it started, it stopped.

Abruptly his vision cleared and the pain was gone. The only sound now was the wind whipping past his ears. He took a deep breath and realized he hadn't been breathing while Kylo tortured him. He swayed once on his knees before he snatched up his cap that had fallen into the snow and he staggered to his feet. He turned to see Kylo lurking behind him a few feet. He stared at Kylo in disbelief, while Kylo stood defiantly as if daring Hux to challenge him.

Instead, Hux let the actions speak for themselves while he got his bearings. He didn't need to reiterate that Kylo was childish; he wasn't even man enough to hit Hux but instead he hid behind the Force. Hux didn't know if Kylo could hear what he was thinking, but hoped he did. He walked past Kylo, affixing his hat to his head before he went back in to the base and Kylo silently cursed himself for losing his temper. He stared out in to the white snow and clenched his jaw, fists closed tight as it began to snow around him. A short time later he returned to the Starship ahead of Hux.


	4. Chapter 4

It was the first day cycle on the Starship for Jake and he was one of the first ones in the commissary. He pushed around standard issue slop on his plate and his bunkmates soon joined him. They'd all turned in early since two of them were gym buddies from their academy days, and the other had had a 12-hour flight across the galaxy the day before. And Jake, well he told them he might be sick from the heat earlier in the day and wanted to sleep it off.

In reality, he wanted yesterday to be over. He wanted his fate to come sooner rather than later so he slept a whopping 10 hours and woke up groggy. But when he left his quarters, there were no guards waiting for him. Nobody stood outside his door waiting to torture him for information as Rebel Spy or how he got on the ship. But he knew it was just a matter of time before they caught him and learned about everything he knew. After he didn't show up to his post on the planet whose name he didn't bother to memorize, they would start looking for him and find him here, near the Base itself. And they would find out about his family affiliations, so he wasn't very hungry.

"You okay Elex?"

"Yeah," he said unconvincingly.

"Hey maybe you should go to the medbay, heatstroke is no joke." Ed Ngo was one of his large, square shouldered bunkmates.

"No, I'm fine."

"Okay, well take it easy at the gym today."

Jake laughed, "Do I look like I go to the gym?"

"Exactly," Ed teased, fake punching Jake in the shoulder.

He couldn't help but smile and it made him sad because he felt instantly at home. He was sure that by the time he reported for his post at oh-nine hundred Troopers would be waiting for him. But again, he was wrong and instead he found himself standing alone in a very bland waiting room with a very old receptionist behind the desk typing very loudly.

He cleared his throat, "Excuse me?"

"What? Yes, how can I help you?"

"Hi, Jake Elex. I arrived here yesterday and I was assigned to the HR department?"

"Oh yes, one moment." She clicked a small earpiece and spoke softly in to it, so softly that Jake couldn't hear what she said. She'd obviously worked in HR a long time; he liked her already.

"He'll be right with you," she smiled disingenuously.

Jake looked around at the four square chairs and the center coffee table in the waiting room, and he took a seat. The chairs were extremely stiff and uncomfortable, but he only had a few seconds to try to find a comfortable position before a man of a slightly larger build came out from somewhere behind the cubicles.

"Elex, is it?"

"Yes sir." He stood up and the two men shook hands.

"Call me Sid."

"Nice to meet you."

He followed Sid to his office and wondered how much hair, if any, he had under his cap.

"Have a seat." His office was like everything else he'd seen on the ship so far; a clean, square desk with fairly little design was in the center of the room and there was very little interior decorating. Everything looked prime for maximum efficiency and minimalism. "I have a problem, Elex."

Jake raised an eyebrow.

"You see, when I was put in charge of this department two years ago, I downsized it. We went from a staff of six to a staff of three. McNally who you met and Potts are the only staff I need. So you see, when I got a call last night that my new HR Specialist had arrived, I was a bit peeved and a bit curious as to how you came across that position, when I never put in a request for another subordinate."

He hated that word, “subordinate”. Like he was any less important to the cause than the Head of HR. He stayed calm, telling himself it was like a job interview. "I don't know how I got placed on here sir. I put in my resume with the lot and got a notice two weeks ago telling me when and where to show up."

"You see and that's another thing, when I pull up your information, there 'aint no resume on file."

"There's not?" Jake tried to act confused. "Well if you'll allow me to go back to my quarters, I can send the file to you from my datapad."

"No that's alright, I'd rather send you back once to get your stuff anyways." He laughed, and Jake didn't see how that was funny.

"Well come with me. We’ll get you all set up and see how you do. If you can help make a dent in Pott's desk by the end of the day, I'll take your resume. Follow me.” He led Jake out of his office towards an equally square and polished cubicle.

* * *

Hux realized that his distaste for Kylo Ren probably matched Ren's hate for Hux. In the days that followed, there was a marked change in Hux and Kylo's relationship. Whereas their presence on the Bridge was always accompanied by quiet bickering back and forth, they were markedly silent. Hux went about his business, mostly ignoring Kylo even if they passed in the hall, and Kylo Ren skulked about in a deeper silence than usual. It seemed whatever working relationship they'd had was gone but nobody brought it up.

Sometime on any afternoon Hux was training with Phasma in one of the gyms on the upper levels. This one had an open floor plan with a training mat in the middle and two punching bags spaced far apart on the back wall. They practiced their fighting with two hollowed out sticks, each getting in a good hit or two. Phasma was trying to get Hux mad so he would actually put some effort in to their routine since he didn't seem to be very interested in their session.

"And Commander Ren, sir?"

"What about him?" Hux blocked a hit with the broadside before he pushed Phasma back a few feet.

"You certainly seem to have some disdain for him as of late."

She forgot to block and Hux hit her hard on her left side. She grunted and fell to a knee. Phasma grabbed her side as she dropped her stick.

"Sorry about that," he held out a hand to help her up. He hadn't meant to hit her that hard.

"That's alright General, I was trying to get you angry."

"Well you certainly succeeded." He liked Phasma. She was physically strong and extremely intelligent. She understood the Order’s place in the Galaxy, and used her commanding position to keep the troops in perfectly symmetrical lines. She was very efficient at her job. Phasma stretched her legs and rolled back her shoulders.

"Nice hit, General." They both looked up and Kylo Ren entered the room in his sweat pants, long sleeve shirt and no helmet. At this point both Captain Phasma and Hux had seen Ren without his helmet, but it still caught them off guard to see him casually stroll in to their session.

Hux nodded in acknowledgement before he looked away. He didn't even want to look at Ren let alone see his bare face.

"Mind if I take a turn?" Ren asked Phasma and she held out the wooden stick to him.

"Be my guest." Hux turned back around and cursed Phasma silently before he faced Ren. "I should mix up my routine anyways." She stepped off the mat to tape up her knuckles before she turned to the punching bags.

Hux let out a sigh that was a bit too loud and held up his stick in position. Ren spun his from back to front as if he was warming up, but they both knew he just wanted to show off.

"Hardly a fair fight, don't you think?" Hux asked Ren.

"Don't denigrate yourself, General." Ren teased.

Hux's jaw tightened and he waited in a defensive stance. There was no way he was going to win against Ren.

Ren took a few moments to steady himself before he began to pace around Hux, who moved equally as quickly around in a circle. Ren tested his footwork before he attacked, hitting Hux's sword hard and Hux didn't know why he was surprised. He pushed Ren off and they began to try to strike, but it was only a few seconds before Ren hit Hux in his left shoulder.

Hux took in a deep breath that sounded like a hiss and rolled back his shoulder. He knew he would have a welt, he just knew it. Hux let out a small stream of cuss words in his head as they reset, Kylo spinning his stick around as if he had to prepare himself. They began again, and it was only a few more seconds before Kylo hit Hux again in the same spot.

"Damn it," Hux shouted in frustration.

"You leave your left side open."

"Shut up!" Hux shouted and attacked Ren before they were able to reset. This time Hux hit hard - as hard as he could in fact. He wanted to hurt Ren, the urge becoming stronger when Ren began to smile while he blocked. They sparred for a good thirty seconds before Hux let Ren get in one good swing, ducked, and swiped at Ren's feet. Ren went down as the stick hit the side of his right knee but so did Hux; it was like both feet had been kicked out from under him and Hux fell forward on the mat. Ren landed with a grunt and looked up in shock. But when he looked up Hux had already started to pull himself to his feet and snatched up his stick.

Ren wanted to say... what exactly? That he was sorry? That he hadn't meant to use the Force on Hux, again? That he wanted this to be an exercise in not using the force against the General? But now Hux was already storming out of the gym and had set his stick back on the wall. Hux didn't even look back. Kylo could feel the anger seething off Hux as he slipped on his unlaced boots and walked back to his room to shower.

Meanwhile Phasma recovered the shocked look on her face, still wrapping her hands. She averted her eyes from Kylo and began to pace back and forth as she counted how many times she wrapped the tape around her knuckles.

Kylo left for a mission on Snokes orders that night and was gone for a week.

* * *

Kylo Ren's skulking was well known on the ship and the first time Jake saw him, he knew he was dead for sure. It had been almost three months since he’d first arrived on the ship and as he got to know his way around, it didn't surprise Jake that he had never seen Ren because the ship was huge. There were hundreds of hallways and thousands of rooms.

The first time Jake saw Ren, he was in one of the rec rooms with his bunkmates. It had a clear plexiglass wall that looked out onto one of the various walkways that lined the ships main hangar. They were all sitting around a table playing some card game and he happened to look up at just the right moment as some officers walked back and forth. He'd become comfortable around his coworkers and bunkmates, and they all shared a similar view of the galaxy, the Republic and the First Order. He’d never found a tighter group of companions.

The hallway outside the rec room cleared and suddenly Kylo Ren walked right by. Jake couldn't not stare, his eyes frozen on Kylo Ren. Stone, his other hulking bunkmate who went to the gym religiously saw his frozen gaze and followed his line of sight. Stone looked back at Jake, then back at Ren since he'd only seen him a few times in the distance. Jake was suddenly filled with dread, and fear. It was overwhelming; what was he going to do? There was Kylo Ren, only a few feet from him and here he was harboring all these secrets about the Republic. Everything came flooding back and oh stars he was about to fall apart.  
And that was when Kylo Ren stopped mid step, and his head turned towards the men playing cards.

 _Shit_. It was like an echo in Ren’s head, each man cursing in sync.

Each man stared at Kylo Ren and he stared back. Jake looked away seconds later in a panic and he rubbed his temples as if Ren affected him by just focusing on him. But in reality he looked anywhere that wasn't at one of the most powerful men at the galaxy who also happened to be force-sensitive. He continued to curse in his head and repeat the words, asking himself what he was going to do.

Only a second or two passed but it felt like an eternity as he began to panic. But before he could do anything, Kylo Ren resumed his strut and the Storm Troopers behind him followed suit.

"Did you see him?" Ngo whispered.

"All that power," Fiera said.

"Gives me the heeby-jeeby's," chimed in Stone.

"Really?" Ngo teased.

"I’m with Stone on this, it makes me, like – “ Jake fake shivered.

"My skin crawls every time I see him," Stone shook his head.

"Really, you?" Fiera teased.

"Hey, play your cards Fiera and then we'll see how tough you are."

They went back to their card game.

That night while Ngo and Stone's rhythmic snoring lulled them all to sleep, Jake lay on his back and stared at the bottom of the top bunk. He'd finally come to his decision; he couldn't keep playing the role of an HR Specialist. He had to give Ren his information, and the General for that matter. But how? He couldn't just schedule an appointment with Kylo Ren or General Hux, he needed a plan.


	5. Chapter 5

Much to his chagrin, Hux got a message from Kylo the night he returned after their little bout on the mat. The messaged demanded that Hux pick up his bottle of whiskey from the room or Ren was going to dump it down the sink. Hux rolled his eyes at the childishness of this statement. Being in a room alone with Kylo was the last thing Hux wanted, so he let the message go unanswered for several days before he finally gave in. He showed up late in to the night cycle as per usual, and the door slid open after he knocked. He was greeted with the familiar icy chill of the room.

Hux tried not to think about their previous interactions and how they'd almost had something close to a friendship, or at least mutual respect. The bottle was right where he left it on the table by the door. The door closed behind him and he waited for an apology. But Kylo was silent and stood completely still in the middle of the room, clad in his usual layers of cloth. After a few seconds Hux let out an annoyed sigh and reached for the bottle.

"Hux."

"Yes?" he answered sternly. Again there was silence, and he realized he was wasting valuable seconds where he could be doing literally anything else.

"Are you going to face me and answer me, or use more of your tricks?"

Kylo turned around, his face neutral but his dark eyes searched for something in Hux's face. More seconds of intolerable silence and Hux sighed,

"I don't have time for this."

"Hux," Kylo said again and he suddenly came towards him. Hux backed against the wall and braced himself. Kylo grabbed the hand that Hux was going to use to push him away and he pulled it to the side as his other hand pulled Hux in to a kiss. Ren pressed his body in to Hux’s, pressing him harder against the wall. Hux was immediately inundated with Kylo's passion; his lips were overly eager and his body pressed hard in to Hux's uniform. And Kylo suddenly saw Hux after what he'd done on the Base; how he'd stared at himself in the mirror and cleaned up his bloody nose and all the fizzy pills he'd been adding to his water to keep the constant headaches at bay. Kylo hadn't meant to give him lasting pain and in the kiss he wanted to take it away.

Hux shoved Kylo away suddenly and side stepped. "Stop that!" He demanded, pointing one finger at Kylo. He didn't want to be force-anything'd, he didn't want to be touched. Kylo looked confused and Hux glanced around the room as if afraid someone might have seen them. He turned and left the room without clarifying what “that” was because the truth was that he wanted desperately to be touched.

* * *

"I shouldn't have invited you here.”

Hux stepped forward and exhaled. Kylo had slyly scheduled a meeting between the two of them at twenty-three hundred hours, location unspecified so Hux knew exactly what it meant. He stood behind Kylo and reached up to run the palms of his hands over Kylo’s bare shoulders and down his back. The man didn't flinch at being touched even though he was starved and Hux's fingers felt like a welcome relief from the cold. Hux ran his hands down his back and around his waist. One arm wrapped around him and the other trailed immediately into the front of his pants.

He was already half hard, and at feeling Hux's warm hand Kylo raised his head slightly. He inhaled, and let out a small sigh as Hux stroked him. It had been too long and he couldn't stand having to wait for more. He turned around and grabbed Hux, and pulled him in to a hard kiss. Hux kissed him back and pressed open his mouth. Kylo was all heat and tongue as he pulled Hux towards the bedroom with one hand around his waist and one hand on the back of his head. Hux wanted to reach up and run his hands through that thick, dark hair… but that would have to wait. Now was not the time for romantic gestures, he was too aroused for the frivolousness of romance.

Ren pushed Hux on to the bed and he semi-crab walked back on it up towards the pillows, all while sticking his tongue down Kylo's throat. With some skillful use of the force, the hidden buttons on Hux's shirt were suddenly all undone and Kylo pushed it off. They had to break the kiss for Hux to get off his left sleeve and in the break Kylo looked down at him and they made eye contact. He could see Kylo wake from his heat and move back half an inch. Hux worked fast at getting his shirt off and immediately pulled Kylo back in to the kiss. It was all over for Kylo after that.

He let Hux roll him over and slide down to the bottom of the bed where he pulled off his pants. Hux slipped his mouth over Kylo as he fiddled with the buttons on his own; his hands were shaking. An unintentional moan escaped from somewhere deep in Kylo's gut before he clenched his jaw. He looked down at Hux and couldn't help but twist his fingers in his bright orange hair. He committed the picture to memory and he let his head fall back on the pillows. Kylo tried to stay above the wave of pleasure.

"Hux," Kylo whispered softly after a minute, using all his strength to stop Hux from finishing him off. It was too soon for that, and Hux crawled up to meet Kylo's mouth. He struggled to get his pants off from around his ankles but as soon as he did, Kylo pulled one of Hux's legs over his hips as they intertwined on the bed. Kylo stroked down Hux's back and ran a finger over Hux's hole before he paused. His eyes opened and he looked at Hux's flushed face. He looked eager and willing, almost needy. Hux didn't have time to think that the body pressed against his, the heat he felt, was from the one man he both resented and respected.

Hux opened his eyes to see why Kylo had stopped, and he immediately realized why. But he'd come prepared and broke away to grab the small bottle of lube from his pants pocket. Kylo applied a liberal amount to his fingers and slipped in one when Hux grabbed his dick. Hux let out a small gasp and bit his lip, which Kylo remedied by biting it for him. Hux was eager and kissed Kylo hard, pressing down on his finger, wanting more. He could feel the heat between them and when Kylo inserted another finger, Hux took a deep breath. Kylo’s fingers were longer than he’d expected and Hux let out an almost involuntary moan as he pushed them in.

By the time Kylo slid into Hux, he was impatient with need on all fours. Hux was hot and tight as Kylo slid in slowly, spreading Hux open. Hux was silent as he felt how thick Kylo was, before he pulled out slightly, and then pushed back in deeper. It was almost unnecessary to put his hands on Hux’s hips since he pushed right back into Kylo. Kylo began the rhythmic movements, slow at first and then in and out faster. He didn't want to see Hux's face and he didn't want Hux to see his face either. Kylo gripped Hux's hips tight as he pushed in and out and Hux for his part was almost completely silent. Kylo breathed heavy and Hux tried not to get lost, but he failed after only a few thrusts.

Had it really been so long that Hux lost his composure so quickly? He tried not to think about that and focused on how thick Kylo was as he reached down to stroke himself. Hux let out noise similar to a moan when Kylo bottomed out and stayed pressed in for a second or two.

“You like that?” Kylo’s voice was a deep whisper and he began to thrust again. Hux answered with a small moan in to the bed sheets as he gripped at the comforter. He pressed back on Kylo when he pushed in, and they moved together. Neither man was sure if this was a good idea but suddenly it didn’t matter as Hux tightened around Kylo. Hux’s mouth opened in a silent scream and his eyes squeezed tight as he came, and Kylo slammed in to him, holding it for half a beat before he pulled back and went in again, throbbing inside Hux. Kylo couldn’t remember the last time he came, and he knew Hux would be a mess after this. Hux was suddenly awash in white light, his eyes closed tightly as he felt himself floating in an endless sea. He felt weightless and couldn't remember if he was still breathing or not. It felt like he was flying as Kylo force-projected as he came into Hux, his thighs trembling as he released all the tightness that had built up in his gut.

"Fffuck," Hux whispered as his eyes suddenly opened and he was once again aware of the bed underneath him as the tide of pleasure rolled off his back. He could feel Kylo's hand slowly slide over him as he began to pull out and Hux leaned forward, his forehead touching the backs of his hands almost in a prayer position as he gathered his senses. When he was out, Kylo collapsed on his back on the bed, eyes shut. It took Hux a few seconds to finally roll over onto his side and stare at Kylo's naked form.

 _Fuck_ , he repeated in his head. He lifted one of his hands that felt impossibly heavy to stroke Kylo's arm, but thought better of it. No cuddling was a good rule to establish. He wasn't sure if Kylo knew he'd force-projected his orgasm, and he didn't really want to know. In fact, he wanted no part in this anymore. With that resolve, he sat up slowly but his body ached for a reprieve. He sat up on the bed for a long while, thinking over how he felt and what had just happened. It was too much.

As soon as Kylo opened his eyes to look over at Hux, Hux was up from the bed and quickly closed the sliding refresher door. Kylo heard the sink running, and when Hux emerged, his face was flush and there were droplets of water in his hair. It looked freshly combed and Kylo cracked a side-smile at the thought of Hux using his comb. Hux pushed back the hair at his temples with the palms of his hands before he sat slowly on the edge of the bed.

Then he began to dress. Hux's movements were very sluggish, and he hated this feeling. Hux was always stable and always in control - of the Finalizer, Starkiller Base, his entire life and thousands of men. But here he was getting dressed on the edge of the bed and every muscle felt like it weighed a ton, and it was all Kylo Ren’s fault.

"You can stay” came a quiet whisper from Kylo's impossibly deep voice.

Hux smiled faintly and shook his head, his back to Kylo, "I can't do that." He stood up to button his pants. He had to get out of here, clear his head. He couldn't think with the scent of sex in the air and Kylo's amazing naked body lying on the bed. He didn't even want to look because he knew he was already in too deep, but that didn’t stop him from stealing a few glances. He shouldn't have let Kylo invite him in.


	6. Chapter 6

Jake didn't have to wait long for a plan to reveal itself. The day after he saw Kylo stop and stare at him, Sid landed a huge pile of paperwork on Jake's desk. Over the course of the few months he was on the ship, he had slowly helped dig Potts out of his desk; obviously downsizing had backed up most of the paperwork but Jake had a steady and quick pace pushing papers.

"I need you to take this to the Bridge," Sid held out a bright red folder for Jake.

"The Bridge, sir?"

"Yes. Lieutenant Tor didn't sign his confidentiality agreement, and it needs to be signed before his payroll can be processed."

"Yes sir, I'll take it there right away."

"Good initiative."

Jake already decided he disliked Sid after the first day, and he was right to. Sid had all these weird one liners, and all this procedure that only served to make the department more inefficient. He had his sights set on the position of Head of HR but he still had to work his way up.

He wound his way through a series of hallways towards the Bridge, holding the folder a little bit tighter than usual. He was trying to remember how many square feet there were on the ship, and measure that with the chances that Kylo Ren would be on any of those feet that were on the bridge in the five minutes that Jake would be there.

And what if he was there? What would Jake say? Would he have to say anything? He tried to think of something official, some way to tell Kylo that he needed the information Jake had. But he was a lowly office worker. He'd never heard of Kylo Ren talk to anybody who wasn't an officer or a Storm Trooper. Jake took the last few steps up to the Bridge doors, and stopped in front of the officer to the left of the doors behind a desk.

"I'm Elex from HR with some paperwork for Lieutenant Tor." He handed over his pass, the officer swiped it and handed it back, opening the doors.

"Second computer on the right," said the officer.

A small gust of cold wind blew out from the bridge and Jake fell in love with the room.

It was pristinely polished with raised walkways and inlaid computer desks. The floors were almost reflective and you could see the entire hangar bay from there. The computers worked silently except the occasional ping and there was a quiet and constant whisper that filled the room.

But as he gazed around the room he saw exactly the man he didn't want to see. His eyes widened when he saw Kylo Ren at the other end of the Bridge and he suddenly choked up. He stood frozen on the spot until the doors closed behind him, a soft hiss jerking him to action. He turned to his right, and with his head swimming at the adrenaline rush, he headed towards the highly decorated man sitting behind the second computer on the right.

He handed over the paperwork and exchanged a small dialogue while Kylo Ren moved steadily closer. Jake was sure Kylo was staring right at him with the slow way he walked and the direction his mask was turned. Surely he'd looked over when Jake entered and “sensed” something. Jake wasn’t even sure if that was how the whole Force thing worked; he tried not to think about it. About anything, but found his head flooded with thoughts. He took the paperwork back, stuffed it in the folder and with a quick thank you, hurried off the Bridge.

* * *

Something changed between the Bridge and the HR office. Jake didn't notice anything out of the ordinary; surely the people who seemed like they were staring at him as he passed were merely a coincidence. After all, not everybody was staring at him. Maybe he had something on his face; an ink smear or maybe his hair was out of place. He made a note to stop in the nearest washroom before he got back to HR.

One he entered the office, he knew it was all over. McNally poked her head up over her desk, which she rarely did, her eyes wide.

“Elex, you might want to-“her voice trailed off as she looked past him.

Two Storm Troopers were almost at the end of the corridor before Jake turned around. The doors slid open and one of them said,

“Jake Elex, you’re to come with us immediately.”

He gulped. A system-wide notification must have gone out to everybody on the ship to track him down and bring him to Kylo Ren. He nodded and handed the folder to McNally, “Can you give that to Sid for me?” She nodded her head but remained silent.

Jake turned back around and followed the first Trooper out while the second one followed behind him. They each held a gun in hand as a reminder to Jake that if he tried to run he would be shot.

They went down several hallways until they got to one that seemed darker than the rest, and vacant. They put him in to a room which he realized was a cell. It was four square walls, a roof and solid floor. There was a bench built in to the wall and a toilet. The door closed behind him and he turned when he heard the bolt lock. Despair began to set in and he tried to keep himself calm and remind himself that he was valuable to the First Order. But he began to doubt himself.

After only a few minutes the door slid open and Kylo Ren himself stepped in to the room. Jake stood by the bench and stared at the door. His posture straightened as he came face to face with the man of his nightmares. The air suddenly changed, and it seemed unnaturally silent in the room; he couldn’t hear the buzz of wires in the walls or the gentle hum of the ships engines.

The door closed and Kylo stared at the employee whose file he’d just been briefed on. Finally he spoke, “You’re not supposed to be here.”

Jake shook his head, “No, no Commander I’m not.”

“How did you get on this ship?”

He gave a small synopsis and Kylo stayed quiet, immediately angry at Phasma’s Storm Troopers. He would talk to her about that later. Kylo felt Jake’s words, listening to his tone and letting his energy lick at Kylo’s force-sensitivity.

“There’s something else,” Kylo spoke calmly.

Jake took a deep breath, “My family, they’re… Resistance supporters. I spent the last few months with my family, at my parents’ house and they’re, well, Resistance sympathizers. So they-“

Suddenly the room seemed to slow down, his words slurring to a stop. He became confused before the room seemed completely gone. He realized there was nothing in front of him; it was like when he blacked out once when he had the flu as a teenager. But he was keenly aware of where he was and he was definitely conscious. After a second of his vision being blacked-out, all the memories of his home came flooding in at once.

He fell to the floor, knees hitting metal hard enough to leave a bruise. He clutched his head as it dipped forward, eyes squeezed shut. The modest two bedroom home during spring, his sister coming to visit and wearing the Rebel patch on the back of her leather jacket. She was pretty in a plain kind of way with brown hair, and she was the same height as Jake. His twin, Kylo realized. Jake tended to the food in the kitchen for a cook-out while his family discussed the growing power of the Resistance. His sister talked about a recent development in the deal between the Resistance and the New Republic, her teeth very white as she smiled and talked excitedly.

“Stop-“Jake choked out and surprisingly Kylo did. Jake took a deep breath, one hand flat on the floor as the other pressed against his right temple. There was silence in the room while Jake’s vision came back.

“You know so much.” Jake heard Kylo’s mechanical voice and he shivered. Kylo had seen more than just the house, and it required a measured approach. He needed to call an emergency meeting in the next day or so. Kylo had also seen Jake’s motivation for his actions, and why he couldn’t give all the information at once. There was so much of it, and Jake’s mind was weak. Jake also assumed, whether correctly or not, that after he told them everything, he wouldn’t be important to the First Order anymore and that was one of his worst fears. Kylo could tear Jake’s sanity apart if he used the Force too much to get information, and the First Order needed Jake’s mind intact.

Jake shivered, that voice striking fear in to him and he sat back on his haunches, not ready to stand up just yet. He nodded, not saying anything as he looked up at Kylo’s imposing figure. He stood tall and straight, almost uncomfortably so. His hands were balled in to fists and it was the first time Jake could see all the muscle and the power hidden under his clothes. Jake couldn’t look away, but he didn’t have to.

Kylo watched Jake look him over before he turned and left Jake alone on the floor of the cell. He left him there for hours.

* * *

An emergency meeting was convened the next morning and Jake was left in the cell overnight. He was given a ration bar and a bottle of water to eat on his way to the conference room. He was led in by two Storm Troopers and sat directly in the center of one side of the rectangular table. Almost a dozen men and women lined the table, all eyes on Jake as he started at the beginning of what he knew. He’d meticulously taken note of everything, hiding his disdain for the New Republic while he applied to the First Order with his experience in HR.

After two hours the meeting concluded. There were times during the meeting when Jake couldn’t quite remember the correct order of some passcodes he’d overheard, or the exact location where some rebel ships were stored. They saved those questions for the end.

Hux spoke up from his seat at the head of the table. “I think that about wraps up this meeting. If you’ll please leave the room, Kylo Ren will get us the rest of the information Mr. Elex can’t recall.”

The officers filtered out of the room after they wrapped up business with Hux in a hushed and hurried tone. Kylo stood in the corner or silently paced during the entire meeting. His nervous energy kept Jake on edge the entire time. Jake was exhausted; he had hardly slept the night before on the cold, hard bench in his cell. Now he was hungry for a hot meal, sleep deprived, and severely stressed. He didn’t want Kylo to probe in to his mind again, but he knew it was necessary. It was necessary because he was finally being of some real use to the First Order.

After 20 minutes or so, only one officer lingered by the door. Kylo hadn’t moved, and neither had Jake. Hux turned to Kaplan, his hands behind his back.

“Can I help you, Kaplan?”

“Oh don’t mind me, I wanted to stay to observe.”

“We won’t be having any observers for this session.”

Kaplan seemed slightly tiffed, setting his jaw before he saluted and left without a word. The door slid closed behind him with a small hiss and Hux walked over to the keypad and punched in an override to keep the door closed, and locked. Then he turned to look at Jake.

“Come over here,” he motioned for Jake to stand right in front of him. Jake pushed himself up from his chair and walked slowly over to Hux.

Hux had a much less intimidating stance than Kylo Ren who stood a few feet behind him, and Jake found that he didn’t mind standing in front of the General. Hux looked the boy over, finally taking him in after only sparing glances at his face over his datapad while the panel questioned him. The boy looked almost too young to be enlisted.

“How old are you?”

“Twenty-three, General.” He stood stiffly in front of Hux with his feet together and his hands at his sides. He tried to hide his excitement at being so close to the General of the First Order. Hux turned his head to the side as if silently asking Kylo if Jake was telling the truth. Kylo didn’t say anything, and Hux looked back at Jake.

"Well Mr. Elex, let me personally thank you for coming forward with your information. Now,” he walked around Jake and waved Kylo over.

“Commander Ren and I have been talking about this session.” Jake didn’t like suddenly being surrounded. Hux stood about a foot behind him and Kylo walked towards him with determination. Jake got goosebumps. “We were talking about how to approach this since it’s not necessarily an interrogation…”

Jake had his head turned to the side to try to glance back at Hux when he heard a series of small mechanical clicks and the quiet hiss of Kylo’s helmet. Jake turned to watch as Kylo revealed his face, setting his helmet on the meeting desk. He was terrifyingly beautiful with wavy hair and thick lips. Seeing Kylo’s face did nothing to dispel Jake’s fears.

Jake gulped as Kylo stood in front of him and he looked down at the poor boy. He felt pity for the weak-minded employee, and almost didn’t want to touch his memories because he didn’t really deserve to have his mind unraveled. But Kylo lifted his hand slowly, palm open, fingers outstretched towards Jake’s face.

Jake winced and took a step back, backing right in to Hux who didn’t budge. Jake began to tremble, feeling trapped like a caged animal as Kylo probed for the missing codes and locations. A low rumble persisted throughout the room as Kylo searched, finding what he needed with ease. Jake was not only weak but willing to give up whatever Kylo needed. Hux held Jake on the spot with a hand on his shoulder, the other hand ready to catch him. It lasted only half a minute but finally Kylo released Jake.

He crumpled and his body shook as he went down. Hux was there with one arm used to brace Jake in the direction that he fell and the other grabbed his hand so he would feel something steady to hold on to. He let Jake fall and knelt calmly behind him, controlling the fall so Jake didn’t hurt himself. As someone who’d been tortured by Kylo Ren, he knew what Jake would need seconds after being released from his grip.

Kylo turned away and went to the computer at the head of the table. He sat down and began to type quickly, disseminating all the information he’d gathered.

“Relax,” Hux said calmly and a small, square robot from the corner came over to them. Jake didn’t even see where it came from, but suddenly the robot was coffee-table sized and there was a small cordial glass filled with a clear liquid on top of it. Hux took the glass and held it out in front of Jake. “Drink this, it’ll make you feel better.”

Jake took the small cup and downed its contents. Before he could think what to do with it, Hux had taken the glass from him and put it back on the small robotic bar. It backed away, inserting itself back in to the wall where it powered down to sleep mode.

The room was still again and the hum of the ships engines were dull in the background and they soothed Jake. A few seconds later Hux spoke again,

“Better?”

Jake nodded, “Yes. Th-thank you, General.” He finally sat up on his own, but he took a moment to get his bearings. Hux stood up once he was sure Jake would be alright and walked over to Kylo. To outsiders it would look like Hux stood a little too close as he peered over his shoulder at the information he was typing.

Jake finally stood up and looked over at the pair of them. He was instantly terrified at how stupid he’d been for letting himself willingly get locked in a room with the two most powerful men in the entire First Order. Then he felt flattered, because how many people at his status had been alone with Commander Ren and General Hux? He gulped, and could still taste the tart, slightly sour vanilla flavor of the drink Hux had given him.

“Am I free to leave, General?”

"Yes, that will be all.” Hux looked up and smiled, “Thank you.” He nodded, and Jake saluted them. Kylo Ren remained silent, and Jake went back to his quarters to pass out.

* * *

Kylo returned from a mission and felt the fog of exhaustion on his brain when he got to his room. He was eager to feel the comfort of solitude as he punched in his code. The door opened but he hesitated; the room felt… different. He stepped in and looked around. His eyes scanned for any other presence. It felt like someone had disturbed his room, something was different. But there wasn’t anybody there, anybody but him.

He reached his fingers under his mask to take it off and listened past the mechanics click as the hatches released and he pulled it off. He put down his helmet in its usual spot. That’s when his eyes caught it; a small, flat black box laid next to his tea maker. He stared at it for a second before he put his gloved hand over it and let the force guide him for any negative intentions. Kylo stared down at the box as he searched but he found nothing.

So he picked it up and opened it hastily, angry that somebody would disturb his personal sanctuary. He was shocked when he saw the little bracelet that rested on top of a black cushion. It was two thin, black leather straps tied to one side of a clasp, the clasp intersecting them to form a loop. Kylo stared, dumbstruck. There was no note and Hux hadn’t said anything to him when they passed briefly in the hall. He knew it was from Hux, he could feel it.

He picked up the little bracelet and put it on. It fit perfectly. How did Hux know how big his wrist was? And where had Hux gotten it? And why? Kylo tried to think. It wasn’t his birthday, and Hux would know better than to get him a gift for that. It wasn’t the anniversary of when he’d arrived on the Finalizer, and it certainly wasn’t a holiday. He searched for a reason, and then it struck him.

It was their fuckiversary. Kylo couldn’t help but let a smile creep across his face. They never had an official start date to their relationship, if that’s what this was but they sure as hell had a first fuck. Kylo shook his head, “You pervert” he whispered to himself. Had it really been on year since he’d let himself be so vulnerable to Hux? It must be, and he somehow wasn’t surprised that Hux would put that in the calendar, he put everything in the calendar. He’d thank Hux later, but now he needed sleep. He didn’t take the bracelet off as he turned down the lights and settled in to his favorite chair.


	7. Chapter 7

A fresh ship was prepped and fueled in the hangar. Hux walked out onto the hangar floor with Mitaka at his side. They each had a datapad in their hands and they were syncing notes and sending documents back and forth. Hux requested an update on the newly renovated hot water pipe to the third quadrant on Starkiller Base as soon as it was done. They stopped infront of the ship to finish their mini-meeting. Kylo Ren followed close behind, his footsteps silent as he approached.

Kylo had literally just returned from a mission an hour before with important information. One of his Knights set up a meeting with a Rebellion-defector who had information for the First Order. They were to meet up immediately on a large, desolate moon. It would take two hours at light speed to get there, but Kylo sensed an urgency in the matter and didn’t want to take a day to sleep and recover from his most recent training. He wanted to get the information and let Hux process it while he slept.

So Kylo walked up the ramp on to the ship without having changed clothes or eaten, and without saying a word. Hux didn’t look up or acknowledge him as he walked by.

“And I’d also like an updated copy of the notes from this morning’s meeting. If Shelton could send those to me, I would greatly appreciate it.”

“Yes sir, General,” Mitaka typed out a small note to himself.

“Also, like I said this morning, I want the troops to run through another scenario, to tighten up their ranks.”

“Yes, sir,” Mitaka typed out another small note to himself.

Hux paused, then opened his mouth to talk.

“General, the First Order will not blow up at your absence.” Mitaka offered a small smile.

Hux smiled back faintly, then wiped it off his face. His tone was kind when he spoke, “Thank you Lieutenant.”

“Safe travels, General.”

Hux boarded the ship and made sure to secure his blaster to a hook at the back of the cabin. The ship was small with seating on either side for eight but other than that it was empty. He dipped in to the cockpit which was fairly cramped and was slightly shocked at seeing Kylo in the co-pilots seat. Not that he would have let Kylo steer them after he’d been up for who knows how long, but he was surprised Kylo was so willing to hand over the controls.

“Commander,” he greeted. Kylo didn’t respond. Hux sat down and buckled his four-pointed seat belt, Kylo following suit. Hux tucked his datapad in the small mesh pocket on the side of his chair, reached for a small comm on the dash and stuck it in his ear. A little voice buzzed like a bee in his ear,

“Cleared for takeoff, General, over.”

“Copy, over.”

Hux leaned forward and began clicking a series of buttons and flipping switches. Kylo did the same on his side, and soon enough Hux lifted them off the hangar floor. They flew slowly out of the hangar and aimed at a docking ring.

“I figure we’ll get up to lightspeed and then it’s two hours to the moon.”  
Kylo still didn’t say anything or acknowledge Hux in any way. It started to put Hux in a bad mood.

They hooked up and Hux started to calibrate their path. He clicked a series of buttons on the light speed

“General Hux to the Finalizer, over.”

“Copy General, over.”

“Making the jump to light speed, over.”

“Copy General, over.”

He clicked a large button on the bottom left of the panel and they were both thrown back in their seats. The ship sped up and stars, entire galaxies passed by them. The console pinged to tell them the ship stabilized, and Kylo was up from his seat a split second later. He walked back in to the cabin without a word to Hux. Hux turned back to watch him turn down the lights and now he was definitely tiffed. He watched Kylo sit down, his back to Hux and his legs crossed as he began to meditate.

Hux pursed his lips in annoyance before he turned back around. He unbuckled his seat belt and picked up his datapad. He turned it on but quickly got frustrated at how slow it was while they were in lightspeed. He was almost instantly tired of the annoying spinning wheel that meant his data was still loading. To make matters worse, he received a message thirty minutes in to their trip that the final hot water pipes were repaired. Now what was Hux going to do? He planned to spend most of the trip worrying about that and now he couldn’t worry about anything. He sighed angrily and started to prioritize tomorrow’s agenda.

Finally some time later the hyperdrive pinged, telling Hux that they were about to arrive at their destination. Hux finished up what he was doing, clicked off his datapad and tucked it away safely. He was just about to get up to tell Kylo to take his seat when Kylo slipped past him, sliding in to his seat.

Hux buckled his seatbelt. “Have a nice nap?” He couldn’t help it, lashing out at Kylo like when they’d first been stationed on the Finalizer together. Kylo didn’t respond. He buckled his seatbelt and Hux shoved the comm in his ear. The hyperdrive pinged again and he clicked the big button on the left to take them out of light speed. He pressed it, put both hands on the joystick, and held them steady as they slowed. Then the entire ship began to scream.

Different colored lights began to flash at different intervals, and alarm bells began to beep at Hux from all different frequencies. Hux pressed on his comm, then put his hand back on the joystick as they slipped through the moons atmosphere. The entire plane shook.

“General Hux to the Finalizer, over.”

“Copy General, over.”

“Finalizer we have a situation, over.”

“What’s the situation, over?”

Hux glanced around at the dash, making a quick assessment. He knew they could hear the alarms beeping in the background of his words, and knew within a few seconds that atleast half a dozen other Officers would be linked in to the comm, if only to listen. “We're down to 50% power, the coolant vent has malfunctioned so its leaking in to the atmosphere.  We’re coming in at,” he glanced at a data screen unit, the sensor suites giving him bad news, “too steep of an angle,” he said vaguely.

Kylo reached over to deploy the landing gear and they listened to it grind to a halt. He also flipped a small switch to lower the wing flap to slow them down. Hux watched before he continued, “Our landing gear is stuck at 45 degrees but we’ve successfully deployed our wing flaps.  The vortex stabilizer has also malfunctions and our coordinates are-“ He glanced at the data screen and he bit back an angry sigh.

“Command, requesting a ship for immediate rescue and evacuation to our originally intended location, over.”

“Copy that General, we’ll have a rescue ship with four troops to you in thirty-five minutes. Over.”

“Copy, over.” He didn’t punch off his comm, he wanted them to hear this. If he and Kylo died, they could use the tape later for analysis as to what went wrong. He tried not to think of what would happen to the First Order if they both died in a ball of flames. Hux lowered them towards the moon’s surface as smoothly as he could.

The plane careened towards the moons rocky surface that was made up of mostly pebbles but a few jagged rocks from meteors that created cavernous valleys. The joystick shook in his hand as they went crashing towards the ground. The plane tried to drive them in to the ground, but Hux pulled back on the joystick as hard as he could to make their landing as flat as possible. He eased them towards the cold, barren surface, barely able to keep the nose of the plane from dipping. Finally after a tense minute or two, Hux spoke.

“Brace for impact.” He grunted hard as they hit the ground, the plane skidding 200, 400, and then a few more hundred feet. The plane spun slowly in a circle as it hit, crashing and breaking the landing gear. As soon as they hit the ground Hux let go of the joystick and gripped at his seatbelt, mirroring Kylo. They were thrashed from side to side, something falling loose back in the cabin. They skidded along the surface of the moon before finally coming to a jerking stop. Hux let out a final grunt and a voice in his ear spoke.

“Report, over.”

Hux took a deep breath and then exhaled, and glanced at Kylo. Kylo was looking over at him and he could only imagine the relief that crossed his face, but the mask hid it. Hux spoke a second later, “Landing successful, over.”

“Any injuries, over.”

“No injuries except the craft,” he unbuckled his seatbelt. “We’re going to meet the contact. Make sure the evac ship is on its way, over.”

“Copy, over.”

He took the comm out of his ear and dropped it on his seat as he got up. He fixed his cap and grabbed his blaster. Kylo followed him, standing at his side as he opened the ramp at the back of the ship. A quick burst of cold air filled the cabin and they could hear the wind as it whipped past. Hux kept both hands on his weapon, ready to defend them if necessary. Hux hoped that whoever this contact was, was friendly after that landing. The exterior floodlights lit the barren landscape and the two men descended.

Feet crunched over loose pebbles and finally Kylo spoke.

“We’re not alone.”

Hux glanced at him. He wanted to say “well duh,” but he didn’t. By the way Kylo spoke, even with the respirator, Hux got a bad feeling. They spread out, but not too far. Kylo tried to feel for the contact and Hux walked around the ship to make a quick examination. He got back around to the front of the ship and saw Kylo a little ways off.

Suddenly Hux saw Kylo stumble and the area erupted in blaster fire. Hux ran as fast as he could at Kylo whose light saber instantly cast a red glow around him. He blocked all the shots aimed at him, spinning the lightsaber in steady hands. Hux slid in the gravel behind Kylo, using him essentially as a shield. They hadn’t talked about what to do in a scenario like this, but they both just kind of knew.

Hux got up on one knee and aimed his blaster. “Move to the left!” He shouted to Kylo, who obliged. Hux got off a few rounds from his blaster, one less Resistance fighter in the fray. Kylo covered him again, and he realized Kylo was shooting back all the blaster fire they were sending his way. It was a terrifying sight, staring up at Kylo as he defended them. Whatever training Snoke had provided with Kylo, Hux finally saw the results and they were magnificent.

Hux got off a few more rounds before the scene was quiet. Finally the blaster fire stopped with one last, skilled shot at the remaining fighter and Kylo immediately deactivated his light saber. Hux stood up, eyes wide, staring around.

“There’s two more, by a ship,” Kylo said and began to walk away. Hux knew Kylo had no idea where they were, but that the force would lead him straight to them. Kylo walked off on a determined path and Hux didn’t follow. Instead he went over to where the Resistance fighters had ambushed them.

Six of them lay dead behind a crudely dug ditch. Hux was suddenly both angry and impressed he’d landed them at exactly the spot they planned on. He hopped in to the ditch and took all their weapons as well as their ID badges. Then he jogged back to the ship, tossed the blasters in a pile at the back of the cabin, and snatched the comm from his seat.

“General Hux to the Finalizer, over.”

“Copy general, over.”

“Requesting an update on the rescue shuttle.”

“T-minus 20 minutes General, over.”

“Copy, over.” He walked back to the entrance of ship and lingered for a moment. Then he descended and waited. A few seconds ticked by and he popped the collar on his coat before he put his finger back on the trigger. He gripped the blaster tight and raised it, ready to fire if he needed. He imagined somewhere on this stars forsaken, barren moon that he could hear two screams through the wind, the sound of two lives being snuffed out. He knew he only imagined it though.

So he waited. The minutes ticked by and he wondered if he should go rescue Kylo. He smirked at the thought, but knew he was being foolish. Kylo Ren didn’t need saving, Kylo could handle himself. Just then he thought he saw a figure far off in the darkness. It walked slowly, its gait not quite right.  
“Kylo?” Hux forgot momentarily that he had the comm in his ear.

Hux suddenly lowered his weapon and ran to Kylo. Kylo was limping bad, a hand pressed to his side. Hux got to him and immediately put an arm around him. Kylo sank into Hux, his head drooping for a minute before he seemed to regain his senses. Hux’s side was immediately wet with blood and he hugged Kylo close as he helped him towards the ship, his other hand still holding the blaster.

They got up the ramp and Hux set Kylo towards the back. Kylo slumped on the bench seats, bleeding all over them. Hux walked to the opposite wall and ripped the emergency med kit cover off, but the med kit was empty.

“Shit,” he cursed.

“General Hux, over.”

“Yes command, over.” He snapped. The one time he took a ship that wasn’t a shuttle and his men hadn’t even properly stocked it. He was very angry.

"We just did a reading of your current location and its positively charged. Our ship can’t land without threat of becoming nonfunctional. We’ve relocated the rescue ships spot 500 meters to your North-East. If you meet the rescue at that location, it-“

“Not an option, over.”

There was a pause.

“Please clarify, over.”

Hux sighed heavily. “It was a setup,” He said in an offhand type of tone. Then he steeled himself, “We were set up and ambushed by Rebel forces. Eight in all. Commander Ren and I were successful in neutralizing them but he was hurt in the process. Requesting a medical team to stand by when we return to the Finalizer, over.”

“Copy General. Arrival in t-minus 15 minutes, over.”

“Copy, over.”

He paced once back and forth in the ship before he turned to stare at Kylo Ren. He was in a bad state with a gash in his left leg and a hole in his side. He took a step towards Kylo to comfort him, to pull him close and tell him he wasn’t allowed to die. Then the little voice in his ear spoke up.

“General Hux, over.”

“Copy, over.”

“Our radars just picked up a ship headed towards your location that’s been scanned and confirmed as Resistance, over.”

“What’s their ETA?” Then he added, “over.” Sometimes protocol was so tedious; necessary, but tedious nonetheless.

“ETA is roughly the same as ours, over. If you could get to that ridge-“

“I already said, not an option, over.” Hux was seething with anger.

“Copy, over.”

He turned away from Kylo and walked towards the ramp. He turned off all the lights in the cabin and turned on all the exterior floodlights. Then he knelt down and steadied his blaster, closing one eye and aiming. A quiet seemed to fall over the cabin, the wind dying down outside as they waited. Hux didn’t speak to Kylo, he just prayed over and over that Kylo wouldn’t die while he was trying to save his life.

“Hux,” Kylo finally said after several minutes of resounding silence. Hux didn’t answer.

“Hux,” Kylo said again and Hux turned his head slightly to acknowledge he’d heard Ren. “Go. It’s me they want-“

“Shut up,” Hux snapped. One way or another, he wasn’t leaving here without Kylo. He calmed himself again, trying to ignore Kylo’s presence. But it was hard when his boyfriend was bleeding to death behind him and all Hux could do was wait. He cursed Kylo silently and told him again that he wasn’t allowed to die.

A few minutes later Hux heard something similar to the voice on a Stormtroopers comm.  
“We’re in here, Commander Ren is hurt.” Three storm troopers came around the corner, each with a blaster in hand. “Help me with him,” Hux commanded to one of them.

One of the troopers walked over to heave Kylo up to his feet, Hux on his other side. The other trooper waited outside as a guard, while the third placed a detonator on the dashboard that would completely wipe and fry the electronics. Hux kept the comm in his ear though, knowing it was now linked with the First Order ship.

They made their way quickly to the landing spot, Hux straining under the weight of Kylo. He was 6’4” and 180lb of lean muscle. They approached a small hill that would normally be no problem, but for Hux it looked like a mountain. He gulped.

He watched the storm troopers ahead of him climb up the hill and he watched their feet slip under the loose pebbles. Hux was going to be sore in the morning after this, first with the crashing, then the fighting and now the carrying.

“Take this,” he handed his blaster to the trooper on Kylo’s other side and let Kylo fall to his knees. Kylo sank to the ground, his head lolling forward and Hux put both hands on his helmet.

“You’re going to hate me for this.” Then he knelt infront of Kylo and slid one arm over his shoulder. He grabbed one of Kylo’s legs over his other shoulder and lifted with his legs, determined to get Kylo up the hill in a firemans carry. Kylo let out a low groan in pain as the wound at his side was ripped open again, any coagulation completely useless now.

Hux powered up the hill and he could hear the echoes of his drill sergeants in his ears. He took it one step at a time, taking twice as many as the storm troopers with Kylo on his back. Slowly and steadily he made it up the hill. The pebbles slipped from under his feet and he clenched his jaw, breathing hard.

Finally with his legs burning he got to the top of the hill. His nose almost touched the ground as he got to the top, and he didn’t even look up to see how far the rescue ship was. When he was sure Kylo wouldn’t slide down the hill, he fell with a grunt and let Kylo slide off his back. He heaved for breath but didn’t stop, holding out his arm to the storm trooper who held his blaster. They were all staring.

The trooper handed over the weapon and took his place at Kylo’s side again. They dragged Kylo to the ship since they had to get there fast. At a distance that was too close for comfort, Hux saw the lights of the rebel ship.

They boarded and the ramp was immediately closed behind them. Hux set Kylo towards the back of the ship. It was similar to their own, except much larger and there were about a dozen storm troopers on board. A combat medic was at Kylo’s side immediately.

“He’s been shot by a blaster, once in his left leg and another in his side.” Hux knelt next to the med kit that the doctor set down and began to rifle through it. The doctor immediately pulled off Kylo’s boot and cut open his pant leg. He gave it a once over.

“I can stitch this up right now.”

“Good,” Hux was busy filling something similar to a stimpak, but instead of stimulating Kylo into walking and talking, it would fill the wound with a coagulating agent to keep him from losing more blood. Meanwhile the doctor filled a syringe with a clear liquid. He tapped it twice with the back of his finger and Hux stopped what he was doing to roll up Kylo’s sleeve.

“No,” Kylo suddenly jerked his arm away but Hux grabbed it.

“Kylo-“

“I said no, I don’t want it.”

“You need it.” Hux said as if it wasn’t even up for discussion.

“If you’d like Commander Ren, I can give you just half the dose.”

Kylo stared at Hux and saw the worry in his eyes. So he nodded stiffly once. The doctor slapped his arm a few times, “Make a fist for me.”

Hux went back to what he was doing and the doctor injected twice the regular amount since Kylo was force sensitive. Kylo knew he would do that, but he couldn’t fight it anymore. Everything was already coming in and out of focus, and although he hated being put to sleep by synthetic drugs, maybe it was better to let his body rest.

“This is going to hurt,” Hux said. He shoved the stimpak in to the wound which hurt like hell. Then he injected its contents which just made Kylo uncomfortable. The doctor cleaned his wound, stitched it crudely and bandaged it. Around them they could hear the ship taking and returning fire. Several troopers remained standing, holding on to the overhead bars as they listened to the battle around them.

Finally the pilots voice came over the cabin’s loud speaker. “Prepare to make the jump to lightspeed.” Everyone sat down and took their seats, buckling up. The doctor shoved everything in to his kit as the ship began to shake, still taking fire. He left a seat between himself and Kylo, holding his medkit in his lap. Meanwhile Hux buckled Kylo who was drifting off fast, before buckling himself. Kylo let the drugs pull at his consciousness, pulling him in to sleep. Hux wanted to reach over, to hold his hand and squeeze, to tell him everything would be alright. Instead he balled his hands in to fists in his lap and held his breath as they raced away from the fight and back to the Finalizer.

* * *

The blinding fluorescent lights and the consistent beeping of the heart monitor woke him. Kylo blinked his eyes open in a drugged haze and the room came in to focus. It was one of the few private rooms in the medbay, and the sanitized white was a relief. He glanced down and saw a large needle in his arm hooked up to several IV bags.

He looked over and saw Hux standing by the door. He was easily spotted in his black uniform that contrasted with the whitewashed walls. Hux looked like he’d been debating if he should leave or not, staring at the door. Kylo began to shift but stopped with a groan. Everything hurt. He laid back.  
Hux looked up and slowly walked over to the bed, his brow furrowed. He looked freshly showered and shaved, but exhausted. Kylo guestimated that he’d been out for only an hour or two by the look of Hux. Hux reached up and took the clear clipboard off the wall behind Kylo’s bed. He scanned the stats.

“They say you lost almost two and a half pints of blood.” He flipped the page, scanning more results that he’d already scanned a dozen times. He stared at Kylo’s blood pressure when he’d arrived, the half dozen medications they’d given him, the blood transfusion. He stared, his eyes unmoving as he looked at the sheet. He’d been so close to losing Kylo.

“Hux,” Hux looked over at Kylo and realized Kylo had been reading his mind. Hux was usually good about creating a buffer if Kylo ever got curious, and Kylo was usually good about not prying. But Hux was weak because he was hurt; two bruised ribs and a concussion severe enough that he wasn’t allowed to sleep for atleast another two hours. Hux hung up the chart, and took Kylo’s outstretched hand.  “You saved my life Hux.”


	8. Chapter 8

Jake was startled by the alarm on his datapad that showed he had a meeting in five minutes over in L wing. He thought about it, and couldn’t recall a scheduled meeting with anyone at this time. He went to dismiss the notification, then paused. He thought about it a bit more, and closed the window before he got up from his desk.

He popped in to Sid’s office.

“Sid, I have a meeting in five minutes over in L wing.”

“For what?"

“I don’t know, it says confidential.” He lied. He had a sneaking suspicion it had something to do with the information he’d provided to the First Order. Worst case scenario, it was a glitch in the system and he would tell Sid that exact fact.

Sid grunted, “Alright, thanks for letting me know.”

It was well known now that Jake was receiving special treatment for having information on the Resistance. He’d been moved out of his shared room to a small but private room on a different floor. After the first meeting, he’d been allowed two sick days to recover. Sick days were almost never granted. Go to the med bay and get back to work, take an early dinner and sleep it off was what most men did.

Jake was glad to get away from his desk but only for a few minutes. He loved the ergonomic design of his hair and the smell of burnt dust when they started up their computers in the morning. But he didn’t like sitting for hours at a time and a break was nice. So he made his way through a few corridors before he stepped up on to the L wing and he looked for room L-004. It was easy to find and he stood in front of the door for a moment, wondering what to expect before he pushed the button to open it.

He stepped in and he looked around the dimly lit room. Two square pads lay on the floor and the lights were purposely dimmed. He saw Kylo Ren sitting on one of the pads, legs crossed with his hands on his knees, palms open upwards. Jake gulped as the door slid closed behind him.

“Have a seat,” he opened his eyes and motioned to the empty pad in front of him.

Jake shifted nervously before he walked over and sat down, mirroring Kylo in the way he sat but he put his hands awkwardly in his lap. In the dim light, Kylo’s eye sockets looked like black holes and Jake felt uneasy as always when he was around Kylo.

“I scheduled a meeting with you to train you. While you’re not force sensitive, you need to learn to guard your mind. To keep up your walls when someone’s looking in, because right now you’re weak. You’ll completely unravel if our sessions continue like the previous one.”

Jake nodded, nervous as to what this would entail.

“I want you to close your eyes, and relax.”

Kylo’s deep voice did nothing to help Jake relax and the last thing he wanted to do was close his eyes around Kylo Ren. But he obeyed, looking at the backs of his eyelids as he put his hands on the tops of his legs, trying to relax.

“Now I want you to take several deep breaths in through your nose, and out through your mouth.”

After a few rounds of this, Jake spoke up.

“Are you feeling better Commander? I heard you were injured.”

Kylo didn’t smile, but his tone sounded calm. “I am, thank you. Now I want you to picture a box in your head. Whatever size and color you want. Once you’ve pictured your box, I want you to put memories in it. Specific memories, maybe of your childhood, or your time at University. Think of the memories, really focus on them and put them in the box.”

They met every day after that for an hour and systematically sorted through Jakes memories to reinforce his mental walls for their next meeting.

* * *

“I almost sympathize with him,” Kylo mentioned. He was sitting in his favorite chair in his room, shirtless while Hux sat across from him. Hux was currently contemplating the contents of his cup. They’d recently switched to tea, since Kylo couldn’t perform at 100% if he was having a drink or two every night. And Hux didn’t mind, he’d only started with the whiskey to break the ice.

“Why’s that?” Hux looked up.

“Well, he’s thrust in to this situation. He’s torn between a family that he obviously feels rejected by. And the First Order, and let’s face it, we’re basically torturing him. He’s being torn in to all sorts of shreds right now.”

“I thought you were working with him.”

Kylo shrugged, “Well I am, I don’t know how well it’s going though.”

“I guess we’ll find out how much progress he’s made tomorrow.”

A pause in the conversation.

“He likes you,” Kylo couldn’t help but reveal that. In fact, he smiled a little bit at the thought of it. A petty HR assistant having a crush on the General of the First Order, it was pretty funny in his opinion.

“Excuse me?” Hux was taken aback and sounded shocked.

“I see it every session we have. It’s something he tries to hide but, he’s got a thing for you.”

“Why are you telling me that?” Hux was shocked.

“Well, maybe you should fuck him.”

“What?!” Hux didn’t mean to raise his voice, but wasn’t apologizing for it. What Kylo was suggesting was ridiculous.

“What? I mean, he’s too stressed to withstand another session and it’s not exactly like we’re-“he stopped there. He wasn’t sure what to call them. They weren’t boyfriends, they were professional coworkers who slept together. Were they friends with benefits? Neither man had a name for it, for them.

Hux contemplated for a second, and it was true he and Kylo never really discussed their relationship. Sure, Hux hadn’t slept with anybody but Kylo since that first time, but it didn’t mean he couldn’t. He nodded, “Maybe I will,” he said defiantly.

* * *

A second meeting was called to get information from Jake. He’d taken time to write several pages in a journal which he turned over, and filled in parts during the meeting that he’d forgotten to write.

At the end of the two hour meeting, the room emptied and it was just Hux, Ren and Jake once again. Jake took his familiar position in between the two men and he stared fearfully up at Ren.

“Just remember what I told you. Imagine those boxes, steady and whole, easily traversed between until I find the box I’m looking for. Deep breaths,” Kylo said.

Jake nodded, taking a few deep breaths as he looked deep into Kylo’s eyes. He slowly raised his hand, fingers outstretched towards Jake.

All the training was thrown by the wayside as Jake began to tremble, straining against Kylo. Suddenly he was trying to pull away, his face twisted in pain as he tried to stop Kylo. It hurt and Kylo drilled deeper, not going easy on Jake as he looked for more pieces of a map that they had acquired from a smuggler.

Hux stood behind Jake with a look of concern on his face as he watched Kylo’s steely resolve. Jake shook for a full minute as Kylo poked and prodded, finally withdrawing without all the pieces. Jake collapsed, caught only by Hux’s gentle hands.

Jake blacked out instantly and when he woke up, he was being propped up by Hux. His voice was talking but Jake couldn’t make out the words, and he realized he was slumped over in Hux’s arms on the floor of the meeting room.

“Elex,” he paused. “Jake,” he said softly. “Are you still with us?”  
He groaned as the fog lifted but he looked around confused. One second he’d heard Hux’s voice, the next second he forgot where he was. He liked this room, but didn’t know where it was until he looked up at Hux who looked down at him with concern. Then he remembered where he was, and what had happened.

“Welcome back,” Hux said softly. Jake nodded his head lazily, nearly blacking out again but Hux tilted his head back to wake him up. Jake couldn’t quite grasp reality and Hux handed him one of those sour vanilla drinks. Hux seized on the fact that saying his first name brought Jake back to consciousness. “Drink this, Jake, stay with me. You need to drink this.”

Jake reached up weakly and took the cordial glass, downing its contents like before. Then he sunk in to Hux as he gathered himself in the comforting arms of a friend. Well, maybe not a friend, Jake reminded himself, but it was the General who would make sure nothing happened to him. He was too important to the First Order for them to just discard.

And Hux was warm and soft and confident as he held Jake without demand that he get to his feet. “Take your time,” Hux said and he just sat there as he waited for him to come back to the present. He was patient, and Jake wasn’t used to people who had patience with his shortcomings. Hux stayed with him on the floor for a few minutes until he regained his senses. When he sat up on his own and mumbled a “thank you,” Hux got up and went to Kylo’s side as he drew out the corners of the map he’d discovered.

* * *

An overuse of supplies was not something General Hux would tolerate. The First Order needed to be efficient with their materials since the Supreme Leader's credits weren't endless. Or maybe they were, Hux didn't ask but he tried to keep his budget tight. The contractors had used all the allium but their project required more so he and Kylo Ren were on their way to Starkiller Base to see what the problem was. They took Kylo's transport ship.

Hux asked politely for an audience of one with Kylo Ren in one of the small spare rooms. He told the two other lieutenants and several storm troopers to notify them when they were about to land. Hux was on Kylo in an instant and he pressd in to him before he grabbed him through his pants.

"Keep the helmet on," whispered Hux as he got to his knees and began to fumble with Kylo's pants.

Kylo was silent as he looked down at Hux who easily took Kylo into his mouth. He only needed a little fluffing up before Kylo was fully hard, and Hux squeezed his balls as his tongue worked quickly.

Kylo wasn't sure if he should feel like he'd lucked out with Hux, or insulted that Hux wanted him to keep his helmet on. Kylo tried to focus on Hux's mouth as he tilted his head up, lips parted in a silent moan but hidden by his mask

Hux appreciated Kylo's gentle hand in his hair, his other palm flat on the wall he leaned again. The last thing Hux needed was to look flushed and freshly fucked. As for Kylo, well that's why he had the helmet, wasn't it?

Hux used one hand for the base of Kylo's dick, moving his mouth up and down as Kylo let him suck him off. Kylo wasn't sure if it was five minutes or fifteen, but at some point he couldn't keep his helmet on any longer. He let out a quiet groan and Hux heard the rhythmic clicking and hiss of Kylo taking off his helmet. As soon as it was off Kylo let out a quiet moan, his chest rising and falling faster.

Hux reached up and took the helmet from Kylo's hand before he dropped it loudly on the floor. Nobody knocked, and Kylo could barely remain standing as he pushed Hux's mouth all the way over his length and held him there. He still wasn't sure if he'd lucked out, or should be insulted that Hux thought he was so easy to get off.


	9. Chapter 9

Hux was just about done waiting for Kylo on the bridge when he finally turned up after receiving Hux’s emergency message. They walked in lock step towards the hangar where a fresh ship was being prepped and fueled.

"I’ve been given authorization for an urgent mission on Bespin by the Supreme Leader.”

"The Outer Rim?"

It was so like Kylo to keep his words short and to the point when he wore the helmet. Hux still had a distaste for the way Kylo acted when he was wearing the helmet, using it as a physical barrier between himself and reality. Hux took back his datapad a bit too forcefully from Kylo after he put on his cap, like he had a secret on it that he didn’t want Kylo to see. Kylo didn’t say anything about it.

"If you'd like to waste his time, please feel free to ask him yourself." Hux knew Kylo would never call his bluff when it came to Snoke.

"No, we should go immediately” Kylo answered as if it was his idea. The two men emerged in to the large hangar and a new star ship from SJ Fleet Systems was waiting for them. It still smelled like fresh upholstery.

Liutenant Mitaka flanked Hux on his other side as soon as he entered the hangar and walked with them to their new shuttle. He told them about all the upgrades that were made from the previous model.

"Thank you Liutenant," Hux nodded to Mitaka and was instantly up the ramp in to the cabin. It was similar to their last shuttle with seats on both sides and an open center. Without question, Hux sat behind the pilots controls. Kylo noticed two bags in the back of the cabin but didn't want to question it until they were safely out of range. He would wait until they were at lightspeed. They left the hangar with no problems and as soon as they reached lightspeed, Hux was up from his seat. Kylo followed him. The cabin lights were dim as Hux picked up one of the bags.

“Are you going to update me on our mission?”

Kylo caught one of the duffle bags that Hux tossed at him with a small, “oof.”

“Change in to those. We’re meeting a contact who has some vital information on the Resistance formations.”

“General,” Kylo said before he dropped the bag and took off his helmet. “Wait.” He took a step forward and watched as Hux unbuttoned his shirt. “We’re doing this, again? And you didn’t bring any Storm Troopers?”

“We won’t be needing any.”

Kylo was very concerned with how nonchalant Hux seemed. Hux looked up and his face looked slightly peeved that Kylo was trying to get him to understand what he was saying. His fingers worked on the buttons of his collar.

Kylo looked Hux in the eyes. “You can’t be so stupid as to do this, exactly like last time, and not bring any sort of backup? We don’t even have troops in that system, what if something happens?”  
“We’re not going to crash, and we won’t need any reinforcements.”

“Hux-“

“Damnit Kylo, just get dressed.” He seemed exasperated with the conversation. “I’m posing as an interstellar entrepreneur and you’re my silent partner. That’s all you need to know.”

Hux looked away and continued to redress. Kylo let out a quiet sigh and put his helmet down on the seat. He began to pull out the long, drapey garment he was supposed to wear. He decided he was going to keep his light saber on him just in case, and he was going to punish Hux for this later. He scolded himself for not going to the Supreme Leader to ask for clarification. He also scolded himself for not keeping some Troopers by his side at all times since it was too risky for just the two of them to be anywhere in public without guards. And what if someone recognized them? He tried not to think about it, about how Hux was being so careless. It didn’t matter that Bespin tried mostly to stay out of the war so it was basically neutral territory. Hux put them in a bad position and they were like sitting ducks. Kylo silently fumed.

Hux went back in to the cockpit after he changed and stuffed his standard issue uniform in the bag with the bright red emblem tucked on the bottom. He wore a basic grey tunic over black pants and had a brown messenger bag slung across his shoulder. Kylo Ren wore all black, of course, and his tunic tied at his right hip, giving him easy access to his light saber whle keeping it concealed. He wondered who the hell put together their outfits. In the bag he also found a large length of black fabric that seemed to have no purpose. Then he smiled like he came up with a brilliant idea, and wrapped it around his neck and shoulders. He left just enough length at the back to create a hood. He suddenly liked this outfit better than what he normally wore, almost.

When they got to Bespin they were cleared for landing. Hux had pre-paid their tax and for two additional robots to watch their ship while they were gone. The landing was going smoothly when Ren spoke up, the first time they’d talked since they changed in to their undercover outfits.

“This is one of the stupidest things you’ve ever done.”

Hux gripped the joy stick tighter than he meant and the ship span around slowly as they got to their spot.

“You get to keep your light saber, so there’s that.”

“And where are we meeting this contact?”

“We have reservations at a very nice restaurant.”

“How far is it?”

“Well if you must know it’ll be about a twenty minute walk through a crowded market,” he snapped, as if he was just trying to piss off Kylo. He succeeded. Kylo stared determinedly out the front window as he surveyed the cloud city before they landed and Hux powered down the engines.

Kylo didn’t walk next to Hux as they made their way through the market, instead he followed behind. The market was crowded and bustling and they got stopped several times by a traffic jam of people looking at all the goods being traded at the stalls. Kylo’s hands stayed stiffly by his sides and his eyes darted everywhere as he searched not only people’s faces but their feelings and intentions. He could feel their emotions and was searching for anybody who might recognize them. So far though everything was a dull hum.

“Calm down,” Hux half turned back to Kylo when they got stopped again.

“You calm down,” he shot back.

“I am calm,” Hux smiled teasingly. He smiled. Kylo was beside himself. How could Hux smile at a time like this when they were so exposed, so vulnerable? Unless… was Hux setting up Kylo? Suddenly Kylo didn’t trust Hux either. He didn’t trust anybody but Snoke, and he repeated Snokes teaching in his head as he suddenly felt surrounded. He squeezed his fists tight and followed Hux to an unknown destination.

Finally in the middle of a long row of stalls, Hux squeezed himself out of the crowd and in between two stalls. Kylo would have missed the opening if he didn’t know what he was looking for. Cleary Hux had been here before.

Kylo followed him and behind the stalls was a small door in the side of building. Hux pressed a series of buttons on the digital pad next to it, and the door opened. It was a tiny room and Kylo suddenly realized it was an elevator. They both got in and the doors shut, Kylo barely breathed as all his senses strained to figure out what was going to happen next.

“Relax,” Hux finally said in a calm tone. Kylo shot him an angry look and Hux sighed, “It’s not a mission from Snoke, Ren.”

“Then what is it?” he snapped.

“It’s… a dinner date.”

The elevator pinged and the doors opened. Hux kept that stupid smile on his face. His eyes softened in something close to pitty since he knew Kylo had never been on an actual date. He exited the elevator before Kylo could say anything.

The restaurant they’d been brought to had high vaulted ceilings and big windows that overlooked the city. The upholstery was dark blue and the floor looked like it was the night sky with stars twinkling in the distance. Kylo looked around and he gave off an intimidating err as he followed behind Hux.

“Yes, I have a reservation for two.”

“And your name, sir?”

“Mitt.”

The hostess scrolled down the list and checked off his name. She picked up two menus, “Right this way please.”

Hux turned back to Kylo who busily scanned for the secret plot. He caught Hux’s eyes and was suddenly pulled out of his own thoughts. He realized it might actually be a dinner date. “Are you coming?”

Kylo nodded and followed Hux and the hostess. She sat them at a table right next to the window and left to get them two glasses of water. Kylo glared around as they sat, ungratefully taking the seat that faced the door.

After a few seconds of silence, the hostess came back with their waters.

“Your waiter will be with you in a moment.”

“Thank you,” Hux said and looked back at Kylo.

Kylo looked at Hux angrily before his expression softened. “Is this really a…?” He couldn’t say it outoud.

“Yes,” Hux sipped his water. “I’m sorry to be so secretive, but I wanted it to be a surprise.”

More silence.

“Are you surprised?”

“I am,” Kylo nodded, finally taking a sip of his water. His mouth had gone dry. “Sorry for calling your idea stupid.”

Hux laughed. It was rare that he ever laughed like that. Normally it was soft giggles post-sex or nothing at all. Hux seemed completely at ease as the waiter came up to take their orders, Kylo remaining stoic and quiet except when he ordered.

“You’ve been here before, haven’t you?” Kylo asked.

“Yes, many times. Mostly on holiday from the Academy.”

“Is the Supreme Leader,” he whispered, “paying for this?"

Hux shook his head and laughed again, “No, the First Order is. It’s official First Order business, to keep up staff morale and all that.”

They ordered wine and split a desert, going out to the balcony after Hux paid the check.

“How come you never smoke around me?” Kylo asked as he leaned on the railing.

Hux blinked away from the sun. It felt oppressive hanging over them, and Hux knew he would get some pink on his cheeks after spending so much time in the dark, industrial atmosphere of the Finalizer and Star Killer base.

“I don’t want to mess up your zen, so I smoke in my room instead.” Hux leaned on the railing next to Kylo, squinting hard.

Kylo watched him, the sun reflected in his eyes, eyelashes curled upward as he tried to ward off the UV rays. Kylo couldn’t help but smile. He knew Hux intimately, but had never been out in the normal world with him. He was disgustingly human, not like the fearless General who was permanently straight faced and scowling, measured in every movement. He watched Hux bring his cigarette up to his lips and inhale. He realized he was staring so he looked away and over to the city instead.

“Shall we walk?” Hux spoke up.

“Sure.” Kylo pushed off the railing. In a move that surprised Kylo with how intimate it seemed yet so mundane, Hux took Kylo’s hand, intertwining his bare fingers with Kylo’s. They meandered this way on the balcony that encircled the entire restaurant for a while before they went back to their ship.

* * *

The physical exertion of having his mind probed and practicing how to guard himself against Kylo Ren took a toll on Jake. He hadn’t seen any of his bunkmates since they moved him to a private room after the first meeting. He was constantly exhausted, his aspirations for being Head of HR all but gone since he could hardly concentrate on his work, and all he did on his off-time was sleep. He felt like he was in a fog that never cleared up. He was sluggish and sad, and only ate half his rations. He was, in short, depressed.

So when Ngo and Stone showed up at his room on movie night, he was instantly grateful but also hesitant. He needed sleep, but sleep was all he ever did now a days.

“You know, I bet if you let your brain tune out to a ridiculous movie, it’d be more beneficial than sleeping.” Ngo was leaning against his dresser, jealously looking around the single room as Stone stood by the door.

“Yeah, that’s true.” Jake stood up. It didn’t take much to convince him to put on his coat and cap. Stone slapped him on the back as they walked down the hall, glad to have Jake back in their circle atleast for the night.

* * *

It wasn’t often Jake got visitors, even after the movie night. So he was surprised when many months later he heard a knock on his door. He had just gotten back to his room after an early dinner and had been eagerly daydreaming of his bed the entire day. He didn’t want visitors, but he opened his datapad to see who it was. He stood up immediately, shocked to see that General Hux stood infront of his door.

Hux wore his great coat and cap, and his face looked flush like he’d just come back from Starkiller Base. Jake pushed in the chair to his desk and scanned his room for any contraband or anything that might be out of place. But his room was always tidy, so he granted access for Hux to come in.

Hux walked in with his hands behind his back, smiling softly when he saw Jake.

“General Hux,” he saluted.

Hux nodded at him, “Mr. Elex. Do you have a moment?”

“Yes, of course. What can I do for you?”

“I wanted to check in with you,” he paused. “To ask how you’re doing.”

“Fine, I’m fine,” Jake said mechanically and he nodded.

Hux nodded, letting a silence fall between them for a second.

“You don’t sound like you’re doing fine. From what I’ve heard, you’re far from fine.” He fixed his gaze on Jake who found it hard to meet his eyes.

Jake gulped and frowned. “I… sleep a lot.”

Hux nodded. It was clear to him now that this was a bad idea. He felt awkward just showing up to Jake’s room but he never saw Jake except at their meetings, and he wanted to get to know Jake better. He never even saw Jake around the ship or in the halls. Hux tried to grasp at better conversation.

“You don’t do any other recreational activities?”

Jake shook his head, looking away from Hux’s fixed gaze. “No, not really.”

“I see.”

Silence again.

“May I come back tomorrow night? I might have something that will cheer you up.”

“Yes, yes definitely, of course you can.” Jake said a little over-eagerly.

Hux couldn’t help but smile, “Very good. How does twenty-three hundred sound?”

"Excellent, that works for me.”

Hux nodded, “Well, I’ll leave you to it.

“Thank you. Uh thanks for dropping by, General.” He said awkwardly. Hux was suddenly completely amused by their awkward conversation. Maybe Jake really was a truly awkward person, which wasn’t exactly attractive to Hux but he was willing to take one for the team.  The next night Hux showed up without his coat or cap, and with a bottle of whiskey in hand.


	10. Chapter 10

It only happened once, but getting fucked by Hux cheered up Jake immensely. The fog he’d been maneuvering through slowly cleared through the night and he was amazed at how he’d gotten anything done through it. He wasn’t exactly eager for their meeting the next day, but he felt more confident that he would hold his ground and not pass out again. During the meeting Hux acted the same as always; professional but distant and he took tons of notes. The meeting was longer than normal but finally everyone dispersed except for Jake, Hux and Kylo.

“You’re looking well,” Kylo commented to Jake.

“Thank you, I feel good.”

“Good.”

Hux stood behind Jake, ready to catch him. Or was he ready to protect him? He didn’t know what Kylo would see, or if he would see anything. They hadn’t had any time to speak in private so he hadn’t been able to tell Kylo that he’d spent the night in Jake’s room. That he’d woken up in his sheets... He gulped once before he collected himself. He nodded at Kylo to begin.

“Just like we practiced,” Kylo said.

Jake nodded his head and he took a few deep breaths. Kylo lifted his hand, palm open. It lasted less than a second. Suddenly Jake screamed and fell to the ground like he’d been struck with the back of a hand.  
All the chairs around the table were thrown against the nearest wall and clattered together. Hux flinched and covered his head even though no chairs were thrown his way.

“You fucked him!?” Kylo screamed at Hux.

Hux glanced around at the swivel chairs spinning idly, then looked at Kylo.

“Wh… You told me to!” Hux retorted.

Kylo didn’t answer. Instead he paced in a quick circle before he grabbed his helmet and put it back on.

Jake screamed again and jerked as if he’d been hit again.

“Kylo,” Hux stepped over Jakes body to try to block him, though it wouldn’t do any good if Kylo seriously wanted to hurt Jake.

Kylo walked past Hux who grabbed his arm, but he violently pulled his arm out of Hux’s grasp and stormed out of the room.

Hux took two steps to follow Kylo before he turned around, “Shit.” He went to Jake and knelt in front of him. He had a hand on his cheek and his eyes were full of fear. “Are you alright?”

“Go,” he motioned to the door. “I’m fine, go.” Jake said with urgency in his voice. Hux put a hand on his arm comfortingly for a moment before he nodded and got back up. He walked out of the room and down the hall in search of Kylo Ren.

It took Jake a second to realize why Kylo had struck him down. How had he not seen it? Of course Hux and Kylo were a thing, it seemed so natural that they were and yet Jake hadn’t seen it. He didn’t want to be the reason they broke up, or to be stuck in a love triangle. He was shaking as he left the meeting room.

Meanwhile, Hux, walked fast towards the hangar. If he were Kylo Ren, he would take off in a ship. Just as he got to the hangar doors, a small notification popped up on his datapad that asked for clearance for Kylo’s ship. Angrily Hux almost hit the DECLINE button, but he let his finger hover over it. Maybe Kylo just needed time. Time to process what this meant for them, and how he felt about it. Time to figure out what to do next. Fine, Hux thought angrily and he granted permission for Kylo to take off. He would have probably left anyways, but it would be unsanctioned and look really bad to the troops.

Hux watched Kylo take off into space, not sure where he was going or when he would be back. Hux cursed himself for being so cold; he should have taken Kylo’s feelings in to consideration. After all, he was just as human as Hux was, mostly. And Hux would be hurt if Kylo fucked somebody else, even though they weren’t specifically dating. He went back to work and eagerly waited for Kylo to return.

* * *

Three days later, Kylo showed up on his ship and went straight to his room. Hux knocked on the door only a few minutes after he got there. He let Hux in, and Hux was glad Kylo hadn’t destroyed his room like he was prone to do. Hux stood quietly in front of the door as he stared at Kylo who stood between the two chairs that faced each other. He finally looked up, and saw that Hux looked sad and worried.

Hux opened his mouth to apologize,

“It’s fine. You’re right, I told you to do it.” His voice was quiet and had a tinge of sadness to it.

"Kylo…” Hux said sympathetically and walked towards him.

“No, really. I thought about it. I was so mad, and just needed time.”

“That doesn’t make it right, what I did.” He hugged Kylo and Kylo hugged him back tight. “You’re my boyfriend and I should have realized that before.”

They held each other and took in each other’s scent and warmth. Kylo had been worried that Hux might leave him for Jake. And Hux had been worried that Kylo would break up with him for cheating. But now their bond was tight, because they had a label for their relationship and it felt good…

* * *

“How did it feel when he fucked you?”

Hux was on his knees on Kylo’s bed and it was well past midnight. Whenever Hux got too close to the edge, Kylo would stop for a minute or two which caused increasing frustration in Hux. Hux didn’t know how much longer he could take this. His dick throbbed but Kylo threatened to tie him to the bed if he tried to touch himself. So now he was blue at the tip and swollen, and at Kylo’s mercy.

“Tell me,” Kylo snapped his hips forward, then pulled out slow, his hands on Hux’s waist. Hux still didn’t answer. He’d been trying to get Hux to tell him what it was like to have sex with somebody else, to see how he compared. He could always probe in to Hux’s mind and see it for himself, but that wasn’t any fun. He pushed all the way in and held it there which forced an involuntary moan out of Hux.

“How was it?” Kylo wanted to know for his own sick satisfaction but so far Hux hadn’t given up anything.

“Shut up, Kylo,” Hux muttered in to the comforter, his thighs trembling. Kylo began to thrust in and out more rhythmically, and Hux felt like he couldn’t take it anymore, he felt so good. Pleasure washed over him in waves and he began to tense around Kylo, which was Kylo’s queue to stop.

“Or maybe,” Kylo spread Hux’s legs wider, shifting positions as he grabbed him by the back of his hair. At first he only pulled his head back. Then Hux let out a groan as Kylo pulled him up onto his knees and his hand quickly wrapped around his waist. “You fucked him.”

“Yesss,” Hux finally moaned as Kylo wrapped his other hand around Hux’s chest, holding Hux’s back to Kylo’s chest. Hux’s hands went up over his head and his fingers twisted in Kylo’s hair as he tilted his head back onto Kylo’s shoulder. He felt completely exposed and vulnerable, unable to think of anything besides Kylo and how good his dick felt. Kylo smiled in satisfaction as he fucked Hux, and he let him get off shortly thereafter.

Hux was a mess after he came. Exhausted and lost, he could barely open his eyes. Each gentle touch from Kylo made him twitch and he wanted to pass out then and there. But he knew he should leave, he hated spending the night even if he’d done that with Jake. Kylo smiled softly at seeing how he made Hux feel after that round, and he kissed his fingers while he recovered.

Finally Hux peeled himself off the bed and groggily got dressed. They didn’t talk, both lost in thought. Hux was glad Kylo had had his revenge even if he took it out on Hux, and he was glad Kylo wouldn’t be mad at him now. Kylo was busy contemplating why he felt so angry that Hux had been with Jake. Did he really like Hux that much, and feel so protective of him? Kylo watched Hux get up from the bed once he’d put on his boots and he paused in the bedroom doorframe.

“Just so you know,” he looked exhausted. Kylo wanted to tell him to get undressed and curl up under the covers. But Hux was already dressed and on his way out the door. “Now, and in the future after whatever this is, is over, you can console yourself that you’re the best. And will always be.”

* * *

Hux went to Jake’s room the next morning before breakfast.

“What can I do for you, General?” Jake had a small smile on his face, glad to see Hux.

Hux was freshly showered and shaved, and sore from the night before. But he didn’t let that stop his mission even if Jake’s room was on the other side of the ship. He stood by the door with his hands behind his back and had arrived just after Jake had finished getting dressed for the day.

“We’ve decided that you would better serve the First Order if you went back to your family.”

Jake froze. “What?”

“We need another spy on the inside to feed us intelligence, and you’re uniquely positioned to do just that.”

“Don’t do this,” he walked over to Hux but Hux put up a hand to stop him. Hux had a hard time of it but he forced himself to look Jake in the eyes.

“I’m sorry, but this is for the best.”

“If this is because we slept together-“

“It’s honestly not.” It totally was. “You would really serve us better by becoming an intelligence agent. It’s the best plan of action to advance our cause.”

Jake stood in front of Hux with his jaw dropped in disbelief. It was a good plan but one he’d hoped that the First Order would never decide on. He didn’t want to go home, he wanted to stay here with Hux, and his friends. He didn’t want to be around the rebels for the rest of his life. He pleaded silently with Hux to let him stay but he could see it in Hux’s eyes that the decision had already been made.


	11. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the original start of this fic but it only fits in at the end so its kinda out of place but I couldn't not include it.

**One month before the destruction of Starkiller Base**

In darkness we sleep, and sleep is as vast as the edge of the outer rim of the galaxy. It's from darkness that he awoke. First he was aware of his mind, the gears turning as he began to wake from four hours of sleep. Then he was aware of his sense of smell and hearing. He was instantly reminded of where he was. The Star Destroyer was an impressive ship with sleeping quarters for all enlisted personnel and officers. He had a room both on board the ship and on Star Killer Base, but he preferred to stay on the ship. Already being located in outer space made it easier to board other ships and fly elsewhere at a moment's notice. So far though things were as quiet as the gentle hum of the ship.

Kylo opened his eyes a split second after waking up at exactly oh fourhundred in the morning and looked around the room. It was larger than most quarters on the ship but still fairly small. He kept the inlaid ceiling lights as dim as they would go. He was used to darkness, but in sleep he didn't want a pitch black room. His feet were propped up on a matching ottoman that slid easily over the commercial carpeting. He'd requested a rug but so far his request went unanswered. Maybe he would just have to make an excuse to visit Plithe where he could buy a rug that would be both soft and make the room a bit less dull.

His bare feet pushed the ottoman out of the way and he slid to his knees on the ground, immediately taking the child's yoga pose with his knees tucked under him, arms outstretched in front of him, and his forehead rested on the cool ground. He took in a few slow, deep breaths and followed through in to upward facing dog. As he tilted his head up, eyes scanning up to the ceiling, he heard a small click to his left. His electric tea maker clicked on and began turning out hot water. He'd prepped the loose leaves in the metal canteen the night before, so all the machine had to do was boil the water and let it drip in to the cup. He continued the yoga stretches for another ten minutes or so as a warm up, before finally rolling his spine up to a standing position. He let out a final exhale before he walked over to the tea maker and slid out the metal cup. He could smell the caffeine in the bland black tea, and it was exactly how he liked it. No sugar or honey, no cream, just straight black tea to get his day started.

Kylo picked up his datapad and sat back down in the chair he had slept in. He checked to see what he'd missed while sleeping. Nothing of much importance came up, though there was a small meteor and debris shower that floated by the ship just after he retired for the night. Because of this they had to keep the shields up for an hour longer than normal. Usually they would let the shields down so the motor could cool for a few hours during each night cycle, but tonight they'd only had two hours to cool. They would still function normally though, so he shrugged it off. He caught up on the latest news in the galaxy while drinking his morning tea.

Once he finished he pulled a long sleeve black shirt over his bare torso. It was one of those shirts with the holes in it for his thumbs. He slipped on some gym shoes, keeping his pajama pants on before heading to the gym on this level of the ship. While the force was his ultimate power, it was more like a high endurance runner. He could sprint a mile in three minutes with it, but he couldn't keep that up for ten miles. It was his physical endurance that allowed him to endure large amounts of physical stress. So he walked to the gym at half past four when everyone else was still sleeping. He loved yoga, and he loved to go for a long run but he needed to do more strength training. He ran on the treadmill for only ten minutes, and then went through a series of weights and exercises that didn't require any equipment.

After an hour in the gym, people began to show up to exercise before they started their day. The completely ignored him because he used the force to cloak himself. They were aware of somebody else working out in the corner, but nobody bothered to check who or pay him any attention. He grabbed a bottle of water and drank the entire thing on his way back to his room, mumbling a few "'morning"'s to anyone he saw in the hallway. They muttered it back, taking no notice of who had just greeted them or who they were responding to. He went unnoticed, just another officer or soldier walking down the hallway.

Once he was back in his room, he dumped out the leaves from the canteen and put in a new, fresh batch of tea that was a bit sweeter. He put it back in its spot and tapped the button on the top of the tea maker so it would be ready when he got out of the shower. When he was done with that, his breakfast was waiting on a tray on the table. He could go to the canteen if he wanted, but because he was Commander Ren, he chose to have his breakfast delivered to his room by a droid. It was a simple breakfast of a soft boiled chistori egg, a bowl of basic grits topped with sliced and dried pallies from Tatooine and pirki nuts, and a bowl of various fruits from nearby systems. He ate and swallowed his standard-issue vitamin that was packed with all the nutrients he could need, and some vaccines since living with nearly 70,000 other people in an enclosed space tended to breed all types of new viruses. He ate while scanning the morning news to see what he had missed while he was working out, and again he was greeted with no truly alarming headlines.

He shaved and finished washing up. Then he got dressed, slipping the black turtleneck over his head. It was made of a malleable material that could stretch to any size but clung to his body underneath his tunic. He put on his tunic, then his coat and belt, and the hooded cape he was so fond of. He picked up the light saber that he kept next to him on his chair when he slept, feeling the cool steel under his fingers. It brought pride to him as he looked down at it for only a second before clipping it to his belt. He put on gloves, clenching and opening his fists to feel the leather against his skin. Then he turned to his mask and crossed the small room eagerly. He picked it up, giving it a once over before he flipped it upside down. He looked in to it, preparing himself to spend the entire day breathing and talking through it. He'd put fresh powder in the breathing apparatus of the mask so it wouldn't get moist and so the glass wouldn't fog. His hair was still wet from his shower but the Force always kept it in perfectly docile waves no matter how long he let it dry or how long he wore his mask. Kylo slipped the mask on and heard its quiet hiss as the electrolarynx of the mask slipped in to place. A few series of clicks later and the mask was locked, the computerized screen blipping on so he could see. Not only could he see, but he could change the light spectrum. Finally he was ready to start the day.

Most days were consistently routine unless Leader Snoke sent him on a mission. He had his morning routine and was ready by oh sixhundred hours. Then he went to the bridge to wait for any updates on intelligence as to the location of Skywalker, or any news of alliances that were newly struck. The morning meeting was at oh eighthundred sharp, and he generally stood or paced while the officers conducted business and gave reports. General Hux was at the table via hologram since he spent the night on Starkiller Base. He was raised in the army from a young age and was trained onboard many of the now-retired Star Destroyers. It was his home, but duty called and he was kept awake most of the night on Base. He gave an update of the weapon, and an intent to return to the Star Destroyer later that evening. After that Kylo boarded a transport to fly down to Base where he would speak with Leader Snoke. He would watch the Storm Troopers train for a while, and then they would break for lunch. After that, he was instructed by Snoke to exercise the Force. While he preferred doing that on an empty stomach, under Snokes guidance he'd come to realize that he needed atleast one ration-squares to be effective. After that it was more meetings and plotting, and sometime around nineteenhundred he took a shuttle back to the Star Destroyer. He could sense General Hux wasn't on board but he didn't bother sending a message to ask if the preparations of the weapon were keeping him at the Base. He knew he would learn tomorrow in the morning meeting if Hux came back or had to spend another night on the planet.

He found his dinner waiting for him in his room and only picked at it. He paced in his room, the plans for Skywalker and each outcome racing through his head. After dinner there was a final meeting on the Bridge. Kylo then meditated until twentythreehundred, finally starting some chamomile tea that came from a far off planet called Earth. He took off his helmet, and began to get ready for bed. Just as his tea cup was almost full, he heard two brief knocks on the door.

He had just finished putting on his pajama pants when he looked up in surprise. He walked to the door and put his eye up to the door viewer. General Hux stood on the other side, his back straight but his head turned to the side to look if anybody was coming down the hallway. Kylo punched the button to open the door and stood to the side. Hux stepped in to the room, smelling the familiar waft of chamomile and he cracked a small smile after days of a stern tight lip.

The door slid quietly closed and Kylo motioned to the armless chair across from his. Hux took a seat and let out a deep sigh as he peeled off his leather gloves.

"Tea?"

"Yes, thank you." He knew this familiar routine. There was a reason Kylo kept a small bottle of sweetner next to the tea maker even though he didn't take any in his tea. Kylo split the tea he'd made, pouring half in to a spare cup and adding two drops. He handed the cup of tea to Hux who took it gratefully in both hands.

"Thank you," He said again.

"You're welcome," Kylo replied as he sat down in the chair opposite, leaning forward slightly to blow on his hot tea. He finally looked up and made eye contact with Hux, and he could see the General was smiling ever so slightly. Kylo slowly leaned back, reclining in his chair and Hux did the same, putting his leg up with his ankle on top of his knee. He glanced around the room, noting no change in decor as Kylo looked at him.

"Everything is in place on Base?" Kylo asked after a few seconds of silence.

"Oh yes, just some small maintenance issues but nothing that put us behind schedule."

They both nodded in silence. Then,

"I heard General Wahn just had a baby, a girl I heard." Hux said.

"Oh did she? That's wonderful, and she's healthy?"

"Yes, she and the baby are both back on Charros 4."

Kylo finally indulged in the careless banter that he usually refused to take part in. Hux kept this secret between them because he understood the importance of Kylo's image not only to his enemies but to the other officers and those beneath him. They talked back and forth until Hux was done with his tea and the conversation fell silent as he downed the last drop. He put his tea cup down on the floor and watched Kylo stare absently at one of the walls. He let out a small grunt as he stood up, and then he crossed the room. Kylo knew what was going to happen so he put his tea cup down and opened his arms to Hux.

Hux slipped his knees on to either side of Kylo, straddling him as he pulled his mouth up to meet his own. Kylo wrapped his arms around Hux 's waist, pulling him close. They kissed deeply for a few seconds, before Hux broke the kiss to gaze in to Kylo's eyes. They were deep and dark, but warm when they looked at him in private. They were nothing like the stinging tone of voice he used towards Hux when they were on the bridge. Kylo ran his hands over Hux's hips and then to his belt which easily slipped off. He unzipped the front of Hux 's jacket to reveal a plain undershirt. He slipped off the jacket and locked Hux in another kiss, tossing the jacket aside. He ran his fingers over his short orange hair, feeling the residue of expensive oil that Hux used to hold his hair impeccably in place all day. The two kissed for a while, feeling each other close. They hadn't been together in almost a week, but that was normal for their relationship.

Hux finally slid off his lap and stood. Using the top of the back of the chair for balance, he slipped off his boots, then his socks. But instead of getting back in to Kylo's lap, he sank to his knees between Kylo's legs. He'd been looking forward to this the entire flight from Base to the Destroyer, excited at the thought of coaxing Kylo out of his pants. He pushed the waistband down a bit, pulling out his length which was already getting hard before he slipped his lips over it. He heard Kylo let out a quiet sigh and felt his fingers run gently through his hair. He thought he knew what was coming because so used to having his head forced forward to take Kylo's entire length. But it didn't come this time. Instead Kylo looked lovingly down at Hux as he fluffed him up, enjoying the hot tongue running circles around his tip.

At some point, Kylo lifted Hux 's mouth off his dick and helped him get to his feet while slipping his undershirt over his head.  Kylo led him to the bedroom and playfully pushed him back onto the sheets. Hux couldn't help but smile as he scooted back on his elbows, knowing he'd need to lay his head back on a pillow. Kylo had won him over in this position many months ago when they'd first slept together, undoing the button on Hux 's trousers with his teeth. He didn't do that tonight though, instead he just used his hands to get the buton undone. Hux had a much higher drive than Kylo and he was already very hard. Kylo got to work returning the favor, scratching down Hux 's stomach and cupping his balls in his other hand. When Hux began to squirm, he gave his balls one last tight squeeze before sliding his mouth off and kissing his way up Hux's body. He was pale and even though he was a red head, he had very few freckles.

Kylo reached underneath Hux, playing with his hole teasingly and using some of the juice from his pre-cum to lubricate. Hux's breathing had already sped up and he eagerly met Kylo's lips with his own, spreading his legs so he could be played with. He grasped Kylo and began the repetitive up and down motion. Kylo began to move his hips in Hux’s grip, thrusting ever so slightly. After only a minute of this, Kylo rolled them over so that he was on bottom and pushed Hux down towards the end of the bed. He went willingly, again wrapping his lips around Kylo and licking him from base to tip. He felt the familiar hand behind his head and allowed himself to relax as he took Kylo's full length, being held there for several seconds. He couldn't breathe as he squeezed his thumb in his palm to suppress the gag reflex. He loved it, being subjugated and forced to be uncomfortable. He was in control of his entire world, but now he was being forced to do something that made him uncomfortable and he loved it. Kylo let go of his head after only a few seconds and he came up for air. But then he continued the motion until Kylo came hot and delicious, and Hux swallowed it all. He could feel the muscles tensing on the bottom of Kylo's penis as he came, and Kylo let out a soft groaning noise as he pushed his hips upward.

When it was done, Hux slipped his mouth from Kylo and modestly wiped his face. Kylo was breathing deep and heavy and he pulled Hux up to him, kissing him before he could get all of the cum out of his mouth. He liked the taste, it didn't matter whose it was. He pulled from the kiss and ran his fingers through Hux 's hair which was still almost impeccably in place. Their legs tangled together as Hux waited for Kylo to recover.

"I missed you," Kylo whispered through a small smile.

"I missed you too," Hux whispered back, pushing his knee up slightly between Kylo's legs. The sudden shock of being touched when he was still only seconds post-orgasm made him squirm and Hux kept smiling.

After a minute or two of recovery, Kylo began to kiss Hux again. Softly at first, licking and biting his ear which always made Hux moan. He was so sensitive in that area and Kylo pulled him close, listening to his soft sigh in his ear. He began to play with Hux, pressing the palm of his hand against the end of his tip, and pushing down the skin so he could press his fingers against the sensitive underside of the tip. Hux was much more vocal than Kylo and he let out soft moans or gasps depending where Kylo's hand went.

Finally when Hux began to grasp at Kylo, to urge him to keep going and he'd had a finger inside for several minutes, Kylo flipped him over. With his hands on his hips, Kylo pulled Hux up on to all fours and slowly pushed himself inside. He could feel the muscles expanding and contracting around him, each man letting out a small groan as he slipped inside. Hux had never had a better lover than Kylo, who so thoroughly fulfilled his desires. As they began to move, Hux couldn't help but moan louder and grasp the sheets in a balled fist. He reached down and grasped himself tight with his other hand, knowing just where to touch to get himself off. He felt a sudden hand on the back of his head as Kylo grabbed him by the hair, forcing his head back roughly. Maybe that was why Kylo hadn't tied his hands this time, he thought for only a second before he felt a swift slap of a hand on his ass.

When all was said and done, Hux couldn't feel his legs and he had very definite hand prints on both his cheeks. He liked to be tied up and pounded, the rougher the better and while Kylo was willing to indulge him in some things, he didn't indulge him in everything all the time. Afterwards, Kylo held him close and made sure he was away from the puddle that was slightly off to the left center of the bed. Hux took in the scent of Kylo as they cuddled. The bed smelled like fresh detergent even though the sheets had been changed the week before. He could still smell the remnants of the chamomile tea, and the standard issue mint mouthwash Kylo had used before Hux showed up at his door. He could smell the lotion Kylo used on his face before bed and it smelled warm, like butter. Kylo, meanwhile had a heightened sense of smell because of the Force. He could smell the gogoja oil Hux used in his hair, and the after dinner chocolate mint he'd eaten hours before because it still lingered on his breath. He could smell the starch on Hux 's clothes that had been freshly pressed that morning.

Hux never stayed the night, and got dressed sometime after midnight. He tried as best he could to dress himself and comb his hair down so as to not look disheveled but his flushed cheeks betrayed the reason why he was up at such a late hour. Kylo redressed in his pajama pants and sat back in his comfortable chair, picking up his datapad to scan the news absentmindedly, but he was in a fog. He was ready for sleep, both thoroughly and mentally exhausted. He smiled when Hux used his comb to try to tame down his hair. He'd lost the part in it though, and Hux e hoped he didn't see anybody on the way back to his quarters.

While Hux put on his socks and boots, Kylo went to re-set the tea maker for his morning tea. It was a half hour after his bed time, but it was a half hour well spent. He didn't mind getting less sleep, especially if it was because of his favorite General. At the door they embraced one last time, soft kisses placed on soft lips before Kylo opened the door, hiding behind it as he did so. Hux straightened his back and walked down the hallway without glancing the opposite direction since he didn't want to look like he was sneaking out of Kylo Ren's room after an amazing romp. Kylo closed the door and turned down the lights, plugged in his datapad and slowly sank back in to his favorite chair.

Hux crawled in to bed in his private quarters, where he slipped under standard-issue grey sheets. He pulled an extra blanket on top of himself since he'd forgotten to set the temperature warmer before he left. He pulled his hands close to his chest as he lay on his side and he could still smell Kylo on the tips of his fingers.

**Author's Note:**

> I also have a [tumblr](https://thez1337.tumblr.com/), feel free to stop by and say hi or drop me a drabble


End file.
